


Fire In A Pond

by CheeseAye



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Bard, F/F, Fili is soft, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kili is desperate, Legolas is friendly, Legolas ships Bard and his Father, Lindir loves muscles, M/M, Main story with side stories, Multi fics, Oblivious Sigrid and Tauriel, Reckless young Bard, Sigrid and Tauriel is yes, Small Sigrid and Bain, Tauriel is cool, The Master of Laketown is a dick, The history between Thranduil and Bard, Thranduil is a fussy ancient king, Young Bard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseAye/pseuds/CheeseAye
Summary: An agreement with the Laketown changed Tauriel's life.  A young and reckless bargeman, a greedy master, dark plague, a beautiful woman, and a company of dwarrows made Tauriel's life unexpected.
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Lindir (Tolkien), Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien), More to be added - Relationship, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sigrid/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. I. The King, The Master, and The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the main story Sigriel fic and there will be side stories about the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. Hope you enjoy the fics~  
> English is not my mother tongue, so if there's some grammatical error, please let me know.

It was a beautiful morning when the Elvenking of Greenwood was on his way to Laketown with several of his guards to forge an agreement. An agreement with the master of Laketown.

It has been 20 years since the fell of Erebor and Dale. Many men of Dale died because of the dragon’s fire, those who lived fled to Laketown. To seek safety, food, and shelter. Unlike the dwarves who went far south, men tend to find closer place to rebuild their society. And Laketown was the only choice at the time.

Before the fell of Dale, Laketown was a trade center of north. Elves, dwarves and men traded their daily supplies, like foods, clothes, and weaponry. Elves from Greenwood could also be seen walking around selling and buying supplies from Laketown. But after the bloodcurdling event, the trade center now only had one function. A shelter.

The impact reached to Greenwood. The kingdom had no place to sell their goods which further caused an economy crisis and overstock. That is why the elven king was going to made an agreement with the master of Laketown.

The process of making the agreement was... let’s just say, fluctuate. Thranduil, the Elvenking had had long time to think about his decision. He was not very fond of those men and their ‘shelter’. It was filthy, not very eye pleasing. Their houses were vile, not forget to mention how smelly it was on their decks. So Thranduil has had this thought of not even bothering to bargain his agreement with the master. But he had to. His kingdom was suffering from economy crisis and their food supplies had rotten due to overstock. So it was. Thranduil made up his mind and finally decided to make for Laketown.

Accompanied by 20 of his guards, the Elvenking made his way to Laketown. One of his guards was a fearful young elf maiden, Tauriel. Apparently she was the head of guards. Fiery red hair spread to her thighs, sharp eyes with a glint of emerald inside, gracefully riding a horse between her king’s elk and the rest of other guards.

Beside her, the heir of the Kingdom rode along on his horse, Legolas, the best of friend of Tauriel. They had known for 500 years since the king adopted her. The best friends had fought together protecting the Greenwood forest, they often bicker over small things, but there were no hard feelings because that was how they play and spent time. It was Legolas who taught her how to fight, how to protect herself and Tauriel was a quick learner and a talented fighter, that was how she got her status as a head guard.

“This is the first time you are going to Laketown.” Legolas stated, striking up a conversation, “are you nervous?”

Looking ahead Tauriel could see the back of her king, gracefully riding his elk. Looking left and right Tauriel could see the lake vast beyond eyes, the sound of pitter patter of the horses on the long wooden bridge breaking the quietness of the morning. “I am not nervous, mellon nin. What makes you think I’m nervous?”

“You are quiet. It’s not decent.”

Tauriel scoffed looking away, she could feel Legolas smirking at her, “I am observing. This place is very unfamiliar for me, men are very different than elf so do their society.”

“But you have met them hunting in our woods before if I am correct.”

Tauriel nodded, “Indeed, but this is my first time visiting their place.” she looked at Legolas taking in his similar elvish features, “have you been here?”

It was Legolas’ turn to nod, “I have. My father used to sent some of his people to buy some supplies, mostly wines, fruits and cheese.” His gaze went about the town, looking back to his memories, “this place used to be mesmerizing. Delicate buildings would please your eyes the time you step into its front gate. Nice people would greet you despite their race. I enjoyed those times.”

Tauriel blinked, “Your father sent his people?”

“Correct.”

“Did he sent his own son?”

“I was bored and my young soul needed to be pleased.” they laughed. Their warm laughter breaking the bitterness of the morning.

The prince’s voice now went low, “Promise you will not say a word to my father.”

“Your wish is my command my prince.” Tauriel snickered, holding back her laughter so that the king won’t suspect anything suspicious.

The morning went splendidly. The master of Laketown accepted the Elvenking’s agreement which stated every once a week Laketown would send a bargeman to deliver wine and fish from Laketown and collect barrels filled with fruits and greeneries or empty barrels. Payment would be paid at the end of every month. It was a mutual agreement for both elves and men.

The bargeman would wait where the river meets the lake to collect the barrels. Thranduil then ordered to Tauriel to to build a small canal for the bargeman to wait for the deliveries as they arrive in Greenwood.

On their way back to the kingdom, Thranduil won’t stop talking about the town they just visited to Legolas. “They should work with the docks. It was filthy” and, “what is the Master up to? Collecting clothes from a goblin? His clothes are ridiculous, doesn’t he know about color palette?” also, “those men clearly need new clothing, do the tailors get paid with fish? They need to to treat their tailors more nicely or better, they need new tailors.”

Holding back her laugh, Tauriel enjoying the scenery of their woods. Tall trees standing firmly with leaves as green as emeralds, small animals played around below the trees. Tauriel loved this. Peaceful and relaxing. Soon the economy and stock crisis will settle and the Kingdom would return to its normal state where food and money were no problem.


	2. II. Darkness and Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radagast, the wizard who lived at the northern part of Greenwood came to warn the Elvenking. And the Elvenking was being a fuss after speaking with the bargeman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like when Thrandy is bitching.

Time flew like wind on valleys, it had been 140 years since the agreement with the Master and the trading went smoothly, there were no conflicts whatsoever, well there were one or two times the bargemen were late and the deliveries had to be postponed but overall, everything went according to the agreement.

Well it was going smoothly until this specific morning.

The kingdom had a special visit from a wizard who lived at the northern part of Greenwood. The wizard, Radagast came to the kingdom to warn something that concerned him. The kingdom had rarely had a visit from the said wizard so whatever made him come to the kingdom must be important. Or dangerous.

“You must be careful, my Lord. Darkness starting to spread this forest! I suggest you increase your guard on every part of the forest!” making hand movements, the brown wizard warned Thranduil about his concern. He didn’t bother to lower his voice so that every elves could hear the warning.

Gracefully sitting on his throne, Thranduil looking the wizard lazily, “And what is the darkness specifically?” It was common that the king usually had that attitude when talking about things that he had no interest in.

“Dark magic! I can sense it! You must warn your people, there are giant spiders starting to come to your forest! They’re coming from the old fortress of Dol Guldur. Command your best hunters and guards to kill them.”

“I will take your advice, Radagast. I will make sure those beasts won’t come to my kingdom.” the king assured him, though it was merely an act so Radagast could stop worrying.

Radagast smiled and nodded furiously making his hat on the edge of falling. The wizard turned around going to take his leave but whirled back when something seems to hit his mind, “Ooh, One more thing, warn everyone who usually come to this forest.”

“Who is that correctly?”

“I don’t know... men hunters perhaps, or..-”

“The bargeman!” Thranduil stood, his voice echoing the kingdom’s halls. “I must warn him. Guards! Come with me. We have a man to warn.”

Leaving a surprised Radagast in his hall, Thranduil and four of his guards made their way to the dock that he built long time ago.

Silently hiding on a balcony on top of the king’s hall, Tauriel and Legolas listened to their Lord’s conversation. The balcony was their hiding spot to eavesdrop every conversation their Lord had. Well curious soul needed to be pleased and the king often didn’t share his meetings with anyone, including his own son, so Legolas and Tauriel had to find a way to know. Thranduil didn’t know a thing about it and they were planning to kept it that way.

After hearing her lord’s conversation, Tauriel’s face twisted, confusion clearly dominating her feature. “Darkness from Dol Guldur? Is that dangerous?”

Legolas nodded firmly, “If a wizard came to warn about it, I’m sure it is. We must be wary when we are on our duty.”

“Understood.”

They stood in silence, taking in Radagast’s words. Looking down, the wizard took his leave. Little birds chirping on the top of his hat and a small mouse could be seen dangling on his coat. What a peculiar wizard he was.

After a tense silent, Tauriel looked at her best friend, “Your father seems to worry about the bargeman. Why is that?”

Legolas shrugged, he was as confused as his best friend, “I do not know exactly. But if you are looking for a repartee I suppose he is worried about the delivery. What is my father without his wines after all.”

The corner of Tauriel’s mouth twitched, “This is no time for jokes, mellon nin.”

“I know, I am not joking!”

They snickered covering their mouths with their hands, not wanting any elf suspicious and trying to lighten the mood but uneasiness still dwelled in them. Especially Tauriel. Come to think again, their age difference was not to be called close.

Tauriel was 400 years younger than Legolas. 590 years was young for elves and Tauriel wasn’t exactly ready to face whatever lurking behind the beeches. But she was the head guard and being a head guard needed bravery, her fellow guards needed a person to look up to and Tauriel was the person.

Tauriel didn’t want to upset her Lord so she braced herself to overcome whatever lies beyond her kingdom. Besides, her best friend would be there for her. Legolas won’t leave her with her task alone, he would encourage her so there was basically nothing to be worry about.

Sure there was nothing to be worry about until the King came back from meeting the bargeman. He opened the front gate with exasperated sigh and stomped towards the big hall where his wooden throne stood gloriously on one side. Long robes seems didn’t impede his movement. His guards followed behind him, having a hard time keeping up with him.

Surprised, Legolas motioned Tauriel to came down to meet his father with him. What in Valar’s name her Lord was on about. Thranduil made his way up his throne then dramatically exhaled as he proceeded to sit.

“Ada, what happened? Was there an attack?” Legolas asked, panting due to their haste descending from their hiding place. Tauriel not far behind also waiting for an answer for her best friend’s question.

The king slowly massaged his forehead with his left hand clearly looked frustated. There were two rings with white gems adorned his slim fingers, somehow made irritated looked graceful.

“Ada?” Legolas asked again desperate for an answer. “If there was an attack, Tauriel and I will send our troops, tell us where and they will be-”

“The bargeman.” Thranduil’s deep voice cut off Legolas’s. Hand still massaging his forehead.

Looking confused, Legolas asked again, “the bargeman... attacked you?”

“The bargeman!” Thranduil sprung out of his throne, his voice a baritone in his halls. Despite his loud voice, his expression didn’t show any sign of anger or furious, more like annoyance. “He didn’t attacked me, my son. He annoyed me!”

Tauriel blinked, Legolas may had done the same, “How so ada?”

“How so indeed. I met him at the dock then he spoke! And when I spoke to him about my new policy and he listened, Legolas!”

Legolas and Tauriel looked dumbfounded at the declaration. Well, their Lord’s answer was not negative but has it annoyed their King?

“That is a good thing, am I correct ada?”

“Oh yes, it is a good thing. He talked and listened with that hair! That Valar forsaken hair! And what is wrong with his face? That small touch of moustache is abominable! Oh, and let’s not forget his coat!”

“What is wrong with his coat?”

“It’s _old_ , Legolas!” He threw his hands up, “and he swung it around while he turned to face me when I speak! That hair also, he toss it back so that it won’t cover his... _eye pleasing face_. It annoys me, he should wash his hair more often. And talking about the bargeman,”

He pointed his index finger to Tauriel who was standing behind Legolas surprised, “I want two guards to stand by the dock to watch the delivery process starting next week. Those spiders will surely be a menace to my deliveries and I am sure the bargeman could not handle those beasts so Tauriel, I want you to make a watching schedule, make sure every guards get a watch turn and make sure they have befitted weapons to kill those beasts I don’t want them to compromise my deliveries!” his words were loud and clear and his hand movements made it crystal clear.

Tauriel flinched then quickly regained her posture, “Will do, my Lord,” with that, Tauriel took her leave to her room and quickly making the watch schedule, still hearing Thranduil’s complains about the mysterious bargeman while doing so.

Few weeks later, Tauriel went back from hunting some spiders Radagast had warned. It wasn’t a tough day, those beasts hadn’t spread too much there were only eight that her troop encountered. But their size was gigantic. They were no mere spiders. No spider grew that big. The first time they encountered one of those beasts, the elves were shocked and frightened, but they finally managed to kill them. They weren’t difficult to kill if you got agility and luckily Tauriel’s agility had been perfectly polished.

Although, her troop did encounter an odd feeling throughout their mission. The air became heavier and the water in the small river became darker. It made Tauriel shudder. She hoped Radagast would quickly found a cure for this disease.

The time she made for the main hall, she could hear Thranduil’s voice. She slowed down her pace, walking behind her troop to hear her Lord.

“I still can not get over with how his hair goes with his face. And the way he speaks, Valar help me!”

Did he talking to himself? Because Tauriel was certain there were no other elves in the hall except his king plus, no one seemed to reply the fuss from the King.

His voice echoed through the halls, it was unusual he let his fuss to be heard by dozens of elves whereas he usually kept everything to his own. Something about this bargeman triggered her Lord’s common sense. Tauriel was curious, she needed to know why and how this specific bargeman attained her Lord’s attention even though her Lord had never mentioned the previous bargemen.

Every new day, Thranduil could be heard complaining about the bargeman once or twice a day. Legolas seemed to be as curious as she was. Sadly, Legolas didn’t get a turn to watch over the deliveries unlike Tauriel so Tauriel made a promise to Legolas to tell everything about the bargeman when it was her turn to watch.

Tauriel could not wait for her turn so she often imagined how the bargeman looked like while waiting. Her Lord said the bargeman tossed his hair while listening to her Lord, so she assumed the bargeman had long hair, her Lord never mentioned he had beard but he mentioned that he had a small touch of moustache, so it may be the bargeman had thin moustache.

He also said that his coat was old and his hair was tousled so she assumed he was poor. It was not surprising, most people of Laketown were in the middle and low class, perhaps only the master who was wealthy. She didn’t know why the master was wealthy yet his people were poor so she planning to keep the question until she met the bargeman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Legolas and Tauriel adhajdhsaj. Young Bard is something else, lemme tell ya.


	3. III. The Bargeman and His Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Tauriel been waiting for was today! and oh boy was the bargeman was full of surprises.

(This is young Bard. Reckless, optimist, bright guy)

That morning was an ordinary morning as other mornings, elves went for their duty some were guarding, some were cooking, some were minding their own business. But it was no mere morning for Tauriel because this was the day the head guard had been waiting for days. Her turn to watch the consignment was today! And oh boy wasn’t she was full of blithe spirit.

She wasted no time, she quickly grabbed her usual weapon from her room and braids her hair like her everyday style. She went along with one of the guard. The journey to the dock was peaceful, the trees dancing along with the winds making various pleasing noises, birds chirping alongside her and her companion, the sound of river also accompanied them. No sign of those foul beasts yet and the weather was comfortably sunny making today one of her perfect days.

There was a day which made it on top of Tauriel’s list of perfect days. It was the day where her Lord made Tauriel the captain of guards. That day changed Tauriel’s life 180 degrees. Tauriel was sure there would be more perfect days but could they overcome that particular day? That was why Tauriel was so excited to meet the bargeman. She could learn a lot about men from him, how they work, what did they do for living, how they court, and many more but especially, she could finally understand why her Lord was acting all sardonic towards the bargeman.

“We are here.”

Her companion proclaimed. Tauriel inspected the area to make sure it was safe for the bargeman to dock. She stepped to the edge of the dock where the river flowed gracefully, the familiar stump of the wooden plank and the sturdiness of the pebbles indicated that the dock was still as sturdy as the day it was made 140 years ago. The dock was clear, still no sign of any disturbance and still no sign of the bargeman.

“Have we come too early, captain?”

Tauriel whirled to face her companion taking in his question. The bargeman was nowhere to be seen and the barrels hadn’t even come and probably Tauriel had departed too early than her actual time written in the schedule. “Well, It seems so. Nevertheless, it is a perfect time to have breakfast. Do you bring the food that I told you to prepare yesterday?”

“Yes, captain.”

“Good.” Tauriel smiled then she took an apple from the basket her companion brought.

They sat on a small boulder near the dock enjoying the morning. From the dock Tauriel could see the men town floating huskily above the lake, not far from the town lied the famous lonely mountain and below it the abandoned city that was once the prosperous Dale.

There were many stories spread among the elves about the city. Many said the city had a lot of rare herbs spread all over the streets, many also said that the vast meadow of Erebor and Dale held the most beautiful scenery of the night sky and the clear sight of the stars. Tauriel couldn’t help but wanting herself traveled the city and the mountain one day, enjoying the beauty the elves of Greenwood gossiped about. Needless to said she was an adventurous elf after all.

An hour passed by and finally there was a glimpse of a boat floating toward the dock. Tauriel hastily stood up startling the other elf.

“Something wrong, captain?”

Tauriel grinned, she looked exactly like a child finally meeting her departed father at the moment. “He’s here!”

The boat became clearer and there was a shadow of a man standing beside the boat’s mast. The boat was not to be call tiny but could not to be call big either, it was an average boat that befitted to carry 20 barrels at least and a man to navigate it, the sail seemed pretty new and the paint was neat.

“Good morning!”

Came a shout from the boat, it was definitely from a young man, light youthful voice he had. Tauriel kept looking at the bargeman as he docked.

The bargeman hopped down his boat with a long rope in his hand. “Is today a special day?” he asked while he knot his ship to the dock.

Surprised by the bargeman’s words, Tauriel knitted her brows, “No it is not. Why?”

As he finished, the bargeman turned his head, smiling, “Then why did they sent a guard captain?”

Tauriel was startled but still managed to smirk, “How do you guess?”

“Your outfit.”

“What of it?”

He pointed his hand towards her companion, “It’s different from the others’, the color is lighter made it somehow more...” he waved his hand above his head, “fearful.” he grinned, his smile was charming, heck his face was charming. His eyes were sharp but somehow soft when he smiled, his face was also adorned with light moustache. “If I am wrong about the outfit then it may be your aura! Same amount of fearful.”

Tauriel chuckled amazed by his correct observation, “nice observation, bargeman. You have sharp eyes and wide knowledge.”

The bargeman bowed thanked Tauriel’s compliment, his medium hair covering his face, “Those what made me, me. I’m Bard.”

“Tauriel. And that is Ellas.” Tauriel put her right hand to her chest and her companion did the same. The elf maiden looked back at the river, there were no sign of barrels from the kingdom, well perhaps they could chat while they wait.

“I suppose you introduced yourself and asked the other guards their names every deliveries.” Tauriel stated.

“Correct. Should I not?” Bard leaned to his boat, giving the captain an innocent smile.

She chuckled shaking her head, “You are so straightforward.”

“I suppose I am.” Bard grinned again, the skin over his eyes crinkled.

“No wonder the king goes all fussy about you. Did you do all those observing thing to him?” her eyebrows shot up, finally she was going somewhere.

Bard laughed, “Oh yes. Was talking about his robes and his rings then he glared at me like I was his mortal enemy.”

“You sure you were just talking about his robes and his rings?”

His brows frowned, thinking, “Hmm, probably also his eyelashes.. and his eyes.”

Tauriel’s eyes widen with disbelieves. He did what? Oh, this bargeman was really something. No one had ever dare to talk about Thranduil’s appearance. The first glance people looked at Thranduil, their bravery sank they couldn’t even dare to glance at him again for a long period of time let alone talk to him. Those icy eyes of Thranduil made every people felt naked. But this bargeman... he got guts.

After a while, Bard blinked realization washed through him, “Wait, did he mad at me?”

Tauriel squinted her eyes looking for the right word, “Well, not mad I would say more like... annoyed.”

The bargeman hissed running his hand through his hair clearly feeling bad. Her assumption about his hair was partly true, his hair was pitch black, medium length, not yet to reach his shoulders and it was tousled like her Lord said.

He exhaled, “well that’s understandable, I guess he was also offended because I may have made a mistake when introducing myself. I held my right hand up trying to shake his hand then I remembered elves don’t do handshakes for introduction like men do.”

It was true, elves didn’t do handshakes, they bowed. Looking at the bargeman in pity Tauriel nodded softly, understanding.

Bard looked at Tauriel now, his gaze and his posture now looked determined, “Thank you for telling me by the way because today’s special shipment for him are...” he hopped onto his boat then started rummaging a sack that looked like his bag.

“...Wine and cheese!” Bard held up a bottle of wine like a trophy from the bag with wide smile.

Tauriel’s eye widened once again, surprised by the bargeman’s action.

Bard hopped down with a big sack, ehm.. bag on his shoulder walking toward Tauriel. “These are the best in the town just like the king asked and good thing I happened to brought my own wine from my house, I kept it for any special occasion but I guess it may serve a better purpose.” Bard held out the bottle he showed before. “Please bring this to him as an apology.”

Tauriel smiled then nodded, “I will bring it to him, Bard.” she then looked back at the boat, “Are cheese and wine the only delivery today?”

“Oh, no! There are few other things on the boat in those barrels, but I’d like to point these delightful stuff in particular.” laugh once again coming from his mouth.

And they were just in time because there were eleven empty barrels coming from the river toward the dock.

Bard clasped his hands ah-ed, then ran to the barrels to brought them on board. Both Tauriel and Ellas joined him then they helped him brought down two medium sacks and a small barrel from his boat.

After not long, Bard hopped onto his boat and waved good bye to Tauriel and Ellas, they waved back and soon the bargeman sailed his boat toward the town, humming loudly while he did.

Tauriel and Ellas still standing there watching the bargeman sailed.

“He was a bargeman full of surprises.” Ellas said looking at Tauriel, clutching a small barrel on his chest.

“That he is.”

They then went back to the kingdom with goods from the consignment. They journey back to the kingdom was also peaceful, there were no spider attacks, or any dark magic stopped them, the weather was basically blissful.

The time they arrived at the kingdom Tauriel instantly marched to the king’s room. It was the second largest room in the kingdom after the dining hall. With a wine bottle in her hand, she made her way to the chamber.

When suddenly she hit a person on the way.

“Aaaiiee! Tauriel, what is with the haste?” the elf’s nose was red, he rubbed it then eyeing Tauriel expectantly, waiting for answers.

“Ah, Legolas! You’re just in time! Follow me.”

Tauriel continued her way to his friend’s father’s room. Legolas, confused repeated his question. When Tauriel gave no response, he followed behind her despite of her ignorance.

They stopped at the front of a massive wooden door with beautiful carvings decorating it. Tauriel knocked the door a little too loud which resulted a fussy king.

“Have I told you how to knock properly? This got to be worth my time, I am currently reading a letter from Elrond and I am not appreciate being bothered while...” when the door was swung open, the king was greeted by a cheerful head guard and a rather confused son. “Tauriel. What information do you have for me?”

Tauriel, still smiling, looking at her best friend then back at her king, “My lord, do you still remember the bargeman you talked to a few weeks ago?”

Thranduil scoffed, “Of course I still remember him. I will never forget his reckless face.”

There was a gasp coming from behind the captain, “Did he insult my father this morning?”

With a gleeful smile Tauriel shook her head, “No he did not, but he asked me to bring you this.” she showed the wine bottle she hid behind her back the whole time, holding it out to her king.

The Elvenking lifted his face questioningly while accepting the gift, “Should I ask why he giving this to me? Because I feel like I should.”

“It is an apology gift. I told him about your constant fuss talk about him and for the handshake. He felt bad knowing he made you annoyed, so he gave his favorite wine for you. He kept it for special occasion he said and he thought it would serve better purpose by giving it to you.”

Thranduil’s eyes were wide open giving a good view of his ocean blue eyes, his thick eyebrows also shot up and he seemed lost for words, “Oh, that is.. very kind of him.” his gaze flickered between the wine bottle, his son and the guard captain.

Legolas looked as surprised as his father. The very same blue eyes were looking at her. Every questions in his mind appeared to be answered this exact moment, well not quite everything.

The king continued, “I will accept his apology. And let us decide does he have good taste in wine.” with flat face, he thanked Tauriel then closed his door leaving an amused head guard and a still surprised son.

Knowing the look on Leogolas’ face, Tauriel then took Legolas for a brief walk through the halls while explaining the whole bargeman situation to him. She started by explaining the bargeman’s appearance. His name, His face, his hair, his outfit, and his boat. Then she moved to explaining his personality. The bargeman was a bright and straightforward man. He liked to get close to people by asking every elf’s name when they took their watch turn.

The prince now understood why his father was being all fussy about the bargeman. Legolas then asked why Bard gave his most precious wine to his father. They spent the next 30 minutes talking about Bard’s story.

“It was understandable, the bargeman was trying to be polite,” Legolas stated at how the bargeman asked the king for a handshake.

Tauriel agreed. After that they both went for a walk through the woods practicing and hunting some spiders before they spread any further. It was not their turn to hunt those beasts, but no one could stop them either.

Throughout the day, Tauriel still thinking about the bargeman and wanted to know him more. She could not wait for her second turn to watch the delivery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love young Bard so muchh asdfhjds. And I'd like to think his personality was bright when he's in his 30s


	4. IV. The Bargeman and His Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel's curiosity of the bargeman was still hadn't fulfilled. She planned to ask about the bargeman's family in her next watching schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My biggest gratitude to Meepoisarock for helping me with the grammar in the previous chapters :"D

The river below the dock reflected the morning sun to its surroundings. Breeches danced happily with birds and small animals accompanying them. Those foul beasts had not yet to be seen around the dock this morning so the head guard and her companion were sitting peacefully on the boulder which the captain sat on yesterday.

“Aros, do you bring the extra food I told you yesterday?”

Her new companion, Aros, took a wooden basket from the ground and showed it to his captain. “I have, captain. Although why did you ask me to bring extra food? Are we expecting another guard?”

“No it will be just the two of us but I am expecting another subject.”

“Oh and who is that suppose to be if I may know?”

And just that, a cheerful shout came from the lake ahead of them. “Good morning! We meet again, captain!” Bard waved at them guiding his boat so it docked safely on the dock.

The captain was amused by the bargeman’s gleeful spirit. He was the same bargeman she met the other day. Reckless, straightforward and the same tousled hair. Wow, her king was right, he really should wash his hair. _Alright, stop judging, Tauriel_. He also arrived with the same coat as before, it seemed he really was poor. _Stop. Stop Judging._

Speaking of arrival, Bard came 30 minutes earlier from the last time. Did the master got mad at him because he was slow or he somehow magically knew Tauriel’s longing to talk more with him.

“You are early.” she stated instead of asking, she knew the bargeman would came with a long and distinct answer after all.

And so he did. Bard explained that the master had told him to went for the barrels earlier wanting the consignment went faster so that ‘he’ could prepare the other consignment, although it didn’t matter how early Bard depart the barrels wouldn’t come as early as Bard. So it didn’t make any difference, he would went back at the same time as before.

“Have you told your master?”

Bard chuckled as he sat down next to Tauriel, Aros - standing a bit far - also stealing glances at the bargeman, eager to know his answer.

“As he would listen to me. The master is a bit.. well not a bit, he is not very fond of me. I know he and his people are planning something to me.” it was suspicious but Bard kept his voice steady not even furious.

Tauriel squinted her eyes. It was such a childish thing and imagining a master done such thing like that made Tauriel felt pity. A leader should listen and treat his people evenly, how would a town prosper if the master won’t listen his workers to how things were going?

But still, Tauriel fancy how the bargeman said those statement with a rather cheerful tone. “Though, you seem happy this morning.”

“Yeah. Is it that obvious?”

“You should see yourself in front of a mirror. That smile can be seen miles away.”

The man looked at the river, “Hah! Can the king see my smile?”

“I suppose he could feel you smirking and talking about him.”

The elf and the man laughed. This was going well so far, this was her chance to know about the bargeman’s life! _But be subtle, let the bargeman explain the details._

“So, you won a prize?” _nice_

Bard blinked taking in the elf’s sentence. “Oh! No no. It’s my wife. She’s pregnant and it’s almost the time the baby come! It’s wonderful, Tauriel. Can you believe, I’m going to be a father of 3!”

See? He certainly would explain the details.

The elf smiled. It was a very good news and a very valid reason to be happy. “You have 2 children already? How old are they?”

He sticked 2 fingers out, “my eldest daughter, she’s 8 years old” he pointed his index finger with another hand, “and my son, he’s 4 years old.” he pointed his middle finger now. “And this baby will turn a year old next year!”

The happiness Bard felt radiating to the people around him. Tauriel was smiling looking at the bargeman with pure bliss, the chirping of the nearest birds seemed louder, and even the wind blew such calm sensation, even Aros whose starting to lose interest in their conversation twitched his mouth.

This conversation was going splendid. Tauriel would know the bargeman’s family without even bother asking and when Tauriel was determined to ask, the bargeman preceded with a statement.

“You know Tauriel, you remind me of my daughter.”

“How so?”

Bard chuckled softly, “Strong, fiery will, care deeply for another, and...” he made a waving gesture above his head with his hand looking for the right word, “how do I put it... commanding.” he finished with raised eyebrows, waiting for a reply.

Tauriel was a head guard, she captained the elf guards, of course she always giving commands for her troop, but Bard’s daughter was only 8 she basically a grown up toddler and that means it was impossible for her to command something or someone.

“Does she gives commands?” she finally responded after thinking the bargeman’s word.

“Oh yes, every time in the house. She basically the lord of the house. When a plate was lying on the dishwasher she would yell for her brother to wash it up. When she was sweeping the floor, she would shout for her brother to mop it up after. She would also command her father to buy groceries so that she could cook for dinner. Her mother gets a free pass because she’s pregnant but not for long, the pass will no longer usable.” he chuckled while explaining.

“Her brother got so much to deal with I suppose.”

“Yes, he is the black sheep for the duties.” they laughed at the statement.

The barrels didn’t seem to have come yet so Tauriel continued the conversation. She was about to ask about his wife when a sudden memory of few days ago hit her.

“Speaking of, bargeman, I had given your apology to the king.” a twinkle of mischief appeared in her sharp eyes.

“Really? Thank you, captain! What did he say? Did he accept my apology? Does he like the wine?”

“Slow down your questions Bard. I will explain all of it eventually.” The elf smirked and the man flustered a little. _He is such a soft man_ , Tauriel thought.

Looking smug at the bargeman, Tauriel explained what happened the next day after she gave Thranduil the wine. Tauriel was walking to her room after she had just finished feeding the horses in the stable when the king called her from his private dinning room.

“I was nervous you know, thought I may had fed the wrong horses.” she said.

After bracing herself, Tauriel walked to the king’s direction. There stood The king facing his enormous wooden shelf where he put his cutlery and his favorite wines. She spotted the enormous table that was ridiculously made for one person in the middle of the room had some companions on top. A bottle of wine and a beautifully carved glass was standing side by side. The glass was empty and the cork of the wine bottle had been opened, so she assumed the king had tasted the wine.

Thranduil was standing emotionless hands rested on his back, even by watching his back Tauriel could feel the cold stare of her king. After announced her presence, Tauriel asked what could she do to his service. The king whirled around with the most dramatic way, now looking Tauriel right at her eyes.

“At that moment, I could feel all my blood dropped to my feet. I was really afraid, I even thought you gave him poison!” Tauriel motioned her hand to her chest, making point that she really was frightened.

“Hey, I’m not giving him poison! Does the wine taste so bad?” He pitched his tone higher at the end of the sentence.

Tauriel shrugged playfully making Bard grunted. “I am not finish yet, Bard.” she laughed then stopped her gaze at the basket she and Aros brought. “Oh I almost forgot.” She stood then walked over Aros to scooped the food basket. After that she plopped back down and offered it to Bard.

“I brought you these. Take some, I guarantee you they’re tasty, I put some meats and cheese in the breads.”

Bard’s face lit up looking at Tauriel in the most grateful way. “You made them for me?”

“I figured you men need breakfast.” Tauriel grinned as Bard took a bread from the basket.

“Thank you, captain. It almost seems like you magically knew I was hungry!”

“And you came early like you magically knew we were waiting for you earlier at the dock.”

They both laughed again. Bard then ate his breakfast and Tauriel continued her story.

Thranduil looked Tauriel dead in the eyes. After a moment of silence Thranduil opened his mouth. He asked did the bargeman really was the one who gave the wine to him. The captain nodded. Thranduil then asked was that his favorite wine. Again, the captain nodded unable to calm her heartbeat. Part of her was relieved that the wine was no poison but part of her was still frightened, did the king liked the wine? Or the wine was so bad he thought he was being disrespected.

Thranduil then nodded slowly, his gaze turned between the captain and the wine. The gaze of his icy blue eyes made time moving slowly, seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours and it was painfully silent. After some intense silent, a short commentary about how pleasant the wine came out shortly after. Tauriel exhaled her breath she wasn’t aware was holding. Not yet finished, an ear pleasing statement of Bard’s good taste in wine also came out not long. Tauriel was very relieved, her stiffen shoulders are now relaxed as she exhale another cheerful sigh.

Tauriel heard a loud exhale coming from her side, “By Girion’s arrow, I’m so relieved.” Bard patted his chest while chuckled. “I’ve heard a lot of rumors about the rudeness of the king and he gives no mercy to whoever disrespect him. Imagine what would he do to me if he didn’t like the wine.”

Tauriel let out a low laugh, “Pain and agony. He also told me to give a message for you.”

Bard looked up to saw Turiel in the eyes, “What is it?”

“Thank you.”

A wide smile appeared on his face, so wide his light moustache bent upward, “It’s my pleasure.”

Tauriel knew how he felt. It was a wonderful thing to made the cold and emotionless Elvenking happy.

“He also would like to have more of your wine.”

“His wish is my command! That can be arranged, just wait another year so it tastes perfectly like that.”

An hour passed by and finally they could see a glimpse and the sound of barrels hitting each other due to the river’s current. The Bargeman quickly stood up and picked up the barrels onto his boat. Tauriel and Aros helped him so that he could go back to Laketown faster not wanting the Master to be mad at him.

The boat moved farther and farther from them, the bargeman on board waved at them as he navigate the boat. Waving back, Tauriel inspected the shadows of the breeches, Bard went back at the same time as before. She hoped that the Master would understand that no matter how early Bard left, he would returned the same time as before waiting for the barrels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next three chapters will be full of angst.


	5. V. The Bargeman and His Pain (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel was concerned because of Bard's early arrival each consignment and his absence for the past 2 weeks. She determined to unveiled the reason behind the bargeman's absence. But the truth behind it was not as simple as she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys. Angsssttt

Weeks passed by and Tauriel had frequently received some reports from the guards saying that the bargeman had came earlier and earlier every consignment. 3 Weeks before, a guard told Tauriel that the bargeman had came 40 minutes earlier after the guard had came. 12 days ago, the report said that the bargeman came at the same as the guards came. 6 days days ago, a report said that the bargeman had came before the guards even came.

This grew concerns in Tauriel’s mind. Was the master of Laketown told Bard to pick up the barrels earlier than before? Due to her curiosity about the bargeman’s early arrival she asked some of the guards who had guarded the docks in the past 2 weeks.

But the answers she got were all the same.

“We did not talk much to the bargeman, captain.”

Tauriel’s concerns grew larger. She wonders if anything bad happened to him because of the master but she quickly changed it to happy thought that his wife had given birth to his youngest child. Bard went early because he wanted to go back home earlier to take care of his wife.

Tired of wondering, Tauriel determined to ask directly to the bargeman, luckily 2 days from now was her watch schedule. So she had no need to wait too long.

Her questions were about to be answered as she and her companion arrived at the dock. It was 9 in the morning, an hour earlier before the bargeman came, well used to came because he may had came earlier.

She told her companion to keep an eye for any danger while Tauriel waiting for a familiar boat to appear.

2 hours passed by but there was no sign of the said person. He wasn’t here. From distance Tauriel could see ten barrels floating toward the dock. Tauriel and her companion quickly pulled them up onto the dock not wanting them to float to the lake.

“Captain, we need to get back to the kingdom. We have duty this afternoon.”

The captain sighed knitting her brows as her companion walked towards her. Tauriel still wanted to stay for a bit longer so she told her companion to wait for another hour.

An hour passed and there was no sign of the bargemen. The same sentence came out from her companion again. Desperate, Tauriel agreed. Guess he was right, they still had duties to do and Thranduil was not the person to be disobeyed.

Looking at the lake for the last time of the day, Tariel and her companion marched back to their kingdom, questions still hurling inside Tauriel’s mind. But it was not the time to think about the bargeman,Tauriel had to carefully think of words to explain the king about the misrepresent of the said bargeman. She hoped the King would understand and won’t be upset.

“Have you secure the barrels, Tauriel?” The King didn’t take too long to respond to her report about the bargeman.

The hall was surprisingly quiet in the middle of the day. Usually many elves passing around the wooden bridges here and there but this time there were not many elves. Because Tauriel was an hour late, she assumed Legolas had brought half of the guards to patrol the woods.

Tauriel was surprised Thranduil wasn’t upset after hearing her report. _Was he in a good mood?_ Answering the King’s question, Tauriel nodded, “Yes I have my Lord.”

“Good then there is nothing to be worried about.”

_Oh, so that’s why the King wasn’t upset._

Startled by the King’s statement, Tauriel raised her voice a little, “But my Lord, something might happen to him. We have to check the bargeman to see his condition.”

“If the Master hasn’t say anything then there is nothing to be concerned about the bargeman. Do not worry too much Tauriel, he will come at the upcoming consignment.” Thranduil walked down his throne with the most graceful way, chin upwards, hands clasped in front of his chest, long robe trailing behind him.

“Now you may leave if there is nothing more to be reported. You can find me in my chamber if anything else compromise the Kingdom.”

And with that the Elvenking walked upon his chamber leaving an anxious captain in the hall.

Tauriel guessed the King had a point. Maybe Bard could not pick up the barrels because he had to attend some important event in the town, or maybe he was just tired. But those could not explain why he came to the dock earlier and earlier on every delivery. Bard did said that the Master didn’t like him. Was he imprisoned? Tauriel shook her head trying to get rid of her silly thoughts. Or was it?

Next week, Tauriel had gotten a report from the guards who was in charge to watch the consignment saying that the bargeman didn’t come, nevertheless they had secured twelve barrels on the dock.

This had getting worse, there wasn’t any message from the Master of Laketown about the delivery nor the bargeman, so it was pointless to tell Thranduil about it. All she could do now was wait.

The following week was still the same. The bargeman showed no sign of his presence. The guards who was in charge secured fourteen barrels from the river. Now there were twenty six barrels waiting to be dusted or stolen if the bargeman still hadn’t come.

Hearing this, Tauriel could not hold it anymore, she had to speak to her King. If the bargeman or the Master still hadn’t give any message concerning the delivery, then this would surely compromise the Kingdom. Gathering her courage, Tauriel marched towards the king’s chamber from the balcony.

“Tauriel, shouldn’t we wait for any message from Laketown?” Legolas who was sitting beside her grabbed her wrist, cutting off Tauriel’s departure.

The elf maid shook her head, “No, I have to speak to your father. My concerns grow larger and larger, I know something bad is happening to him.”

No reply coming out from her best friend. He was still looking at her waiting for more explanation.

Tauriel sighed, regaining her composure. “You do remember that I have told you about the bargeman’s relationship with the Master of Laketown, am I correct.”

Legolas did remember. He adverted his gaze thinking about Tauriel’s action. He didn’t want her best friend gotten a problem from his father because of her concerns toward the bargeman. His father would does worst to anyone who annoyed him. And he couldn’t bear watching his best friend got punished.

“If something horrid happened to the bargeman and his absence continued, the barrels will pile up at the dock.” Tauriel released her best friend’s hand from her wrist, “also, he said that he will have a child. Maybe his family is going through food crisis and need help. We both know that majority of Laketown are poor.”

“So please, mellon nin. Help me convince your father to check on the bargeman.” her voice sounded determined. She looked at Legolas thoughtfully.

Legolas was silent for a moment, taking in Tauriel’s words. Her concerns for the bargeman dwelled on him. Finally he made up his mind and let Tauriel lead the way to his father’s chamber.

They could feel their heartbeat went faster on every step they took to their Lord’s chamber. Fear that covering them when Legolas opened the chamber’s door was gone when they found that the chamber was empty.

The best friends were looking at each other with confusion. At this hour, when the sun was setting high the king would sit on his study room inside this specific chamber. Further behind, his enormous bed was also empty.

When Legolas shut the door, they heard a loud shout from the storage room far below.

_“TWENTY SIX BARRELS?!”_

If they could hear the shout from the King’s chamber, so the shout was deafening. Taking no time, they quickly made their way down in to the storage room where the Kingdom kept its wine and barrels to be released to the river.

Their thoughts were right. When they arrived, the King was standing in the center of the room glaring at Elros and few other elves in front of him. Their face seemed scared. They must had been shocked due to the shout from the King moment ago.

“Ada, what is wrong?” Legolas walked down the wooden steps towards his father, Tauriel following behind.

Thranduil who didn’t bother turning around to face his son, answered, “Ah, Legolas. Perhaps Elros here has some explanation for you.”

Legolas and Tauriel were now focusing on Elros, the elf’s duty was to take care of the wines and the barrels. _This is definitely about the barrels_ , Tauriel thought.

Elros’s voice was low and crisp, “The deliveries are getting lower. They need the barrels to deliver the wines, fishes, and any other supplies, now there are only 3 of them that came this morning. And the other twenty six barrels were said had not yet to reach Laketown.” His body was shaking, clearly frightened by the King. He cleared his throat at the end of his explanation.

Thranduil whirled around to face Legolas and Tauriel, this time his face was showing real annoyance. “Does this problem linked to your report weeks ago, Tauriel?”

Getting noticed, Turiel exhaled a relieved breath. Finally, the King realized the cause of the absence of the bargeman.

She stepped forward so the King could see her better, “Yes my Lord. He told me he has a problem with the Master and his wife is pregnant and about to gives birth. Before his absence, he came to pick up the barrels earlier and earlier each week. I believe he had gotten a problem, whether with the Master or his wife.” Tauriel swallows, “or both.”

The King sighed, he looked down to his robe. “Why... did he came earlier each delivery?” His voice was low clearly showing guilt.

“The Master, my Lord. He wanted the barrels to return earlier so it could be used for the next consignment. My apology, I did not give you a word of this earlier, I thought Bard, the bargeman had told the Master that we could not change the releasing schedule. But turned out... he did not.”

Thranduil looked devastated now. He may had feeling guilty by thinking this was no big problem. But turned out, it affects the whole consignment. He was silent and his quietness spread to every corner of the room. Judging by his behaviour, he was thinking for a solution to solve this specific problem.

Legolas, who was now standing behind Tauriel proclaimed a suggestion, “I think it is best to see the Master, Ada.”

There was a tense silent as the King glared at his son, taking in his suggestion. The other elves were also looking at the heir but not dare to say a word.

Finally the King nodded firmly, “Yes we have to see him.”

He tuned his voice up so the whole room could hear him, “Prepare the horses, Tauriel. We are leaving this evening.” He commanded as he walked upstairs, leaving Tauriel, Legolas, Elros and other elves dumbfounded.

Executing her Lord’s order Tauriel motioned Legolas to come with her to the stable and commanded some of the guards. There were hushes from the elves in the room as they left, centering the King as their main subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying... my grammar :(  
> Also, the side stories will come venry soon~


	6. 1. Elves Love Muscular Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Nori was on a bet to prove that those weed-eaters could fall for strong, seductive muscles. And Dwalin was not very fond of that bet. (Smut alert)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej hej~ first side story is here!  
> This is a crack story for a quick break because the next chapters is full of angst. So, have fun with Dwalin and Nori!

Muscles, beards, and experience with war, making any dwarrows with those specifications became the most attractive dwarf. Like Dwalin for example. Those sturdy muscles spread along his taller than average dwarf body, those beautiful brown eyes which had seen horrendous war, and his moustache which had fused with his seducing beard and side hairs making him fearful yet eye pleasing.

The dwarf had forceful and discipline attitude due to his past being a fearful warrior who had fought against orcs at the great battle of Hazanulbizar. Even though, he also loved lively music at feasts, jokes, and blithe vibe. Needless to say, he rarely shown his fun side to any dwarrows. Only dwarrows he trusted could seen his lively side. Like Nori for example.

The journey after the outside borders of The Shire they spent with hushed bickering and silent jokes. The two had a long history. In Ered Luin, Dwalin worked at a department with duty to provide safety to the area. Basically like police at that time, while Nori was a ‘professional’ thief who stole goods for his keepsakes. Nori had rarely stole huge amount of golds or silvers, but he still managed to got himself captured by the department. Due to Nori’s amount of time were spent at the jail, Dwalin started talking with him and became quick rival-friend.

That was why the two dwarrows were on a friendly conversation.

“You do know we will encounter some elves eventually, right.” The thief stated from on top of his pony. His voice was light and smug, and that was how the dwarf usually speaks.

“Yeah. What of it?” The warrior replied with low and husky voice like a strong warrior he was. He didn’t bother to look at the thief who was riding alongside him, he kept looking forward facing the King, two ponies ahead of them, Gloin and Balin in front of him.

The thief inhaled and let it out as he spoke, “You also _do_ know that those weed-eater have slim and slender body, right?” he leaned his body closer to his companion, his pony following his movement making him less than a feet away from Dwalin.

Noticing his action, the warrior made a quick glance at him then lazily looking back to the path ahead of him. “I reckon. What are you planning, hm?”

“Aaand, here you have strong built muscles and body.” the thief continued.

Dwalin sighed lowered his brows, “I do not like where this going, thief.”

The star shaped dwarf chuckled, his tone pitched high somehow making his voice mischievous. “Let’s make a bet.”

Dwalin finally looking at the thief’s direction, grunted as if he already knew the thief’s sly intention, “I knew it. What are you betting? We already made a bet about the hobbit and you lose. Do you really want to test your luck which apparently do not exist?” he snarled, half teasing his friend.

Instead of frightened Nori was laughing, high and lively like he usually was, “You know me too well, guard.” he leaned closer and clasped his friend’s left shoulder, “You know that those pointy-ears have rarely met someone with well built muscles, right?”

He got a glare from the warrior in exchange.

“Aaaack, you know not many elves have those kind of muscles. Look at their biceps! Their triceps! Their slender shoulder and their light wrists! Aaand, I bet they would love some hard and sturdy muscles.” he gave Dwalin a flirtatious look.

Dwalin knitted his brows, studying the thief harder.

“Sooo, let’s bet. If you can make at least one elf admire your body, you win the bet, if you cannot then, I win the bet.” his braided eyebrows shot up, challenging his friend.

Dwalin’s eyes were wide and his brows still hadn’t move from its position. “How am I suppose to know they admire my muscles?!”

The thief shrugged, “You’ll know when they do.”

Dwalin shook his head bewildered. Well how the heck did he suppose to know how the elves like his muscles? Do they just straightly talk to him? That is not very elvish. Those weed-eaters tend to keep everything to themselves, not even other elves knew so how even a _dwarf_ know?

“So, it’s a deal?” Nori put out his hand to him. “50 coins, Dwalin. Consider it.”

Dwalin grunted finally accepting his defeat. “Whatever makes you satisfied, Nori.” he finally linked his hand to his friend and he shook it firmly. He could hear the thief chuckling, feeling dominant. All Dwalin could do at this moment was rolled his eyes and inspecting the road ahead of him.

It was true. They would encounter an elf eventually. Well, elves, because this was the place where Lord Elrond and his people lived. Rivendell. And oh, the bridge was not very safe. Dwalin looked down to see a big river that looked small due to the height of the cliff and it had strong current. Surely if Fili and Kili were bickering right now, one of them would fall. Or both of them. But gladly, they were too mesmerized by the new surrounding of Rivendell. So, save the concerns, Dwalin.

As they reached the entrance there was a tall dark haired elf greeting Gandalf. Was this person Elrond? He didn’t look so wise. That Elrond the dwarrows from Ered Luin always talked about was said to be wise, tall, and had soft eyes that probably hid something suspicious. You know, elves.

As if on cue, Gandalf greeted back and said the elf’s name, “Lindir!”

Dwalin nodded still looking at the elf while Gandalf and the said elf were talking in Sindarin. He tilted his head when Thorin leaned to whisper in his ear. “I don’t trust this.” Dwalin agreed. The wizard’s intention was doubtful, but they had no other choice, there was a map to be translated and Gandalf needed to did his job.

Not long, there was a loud horn from the cliffs and the sound of pitter patter. The horses was starting to get closer and threatening. Following their instinct, the dwarrows formed a circle with the weak in the middle and the strong on the outside. Dwalin, Thorin and Nori was standing outside facing the wizard, Lindir, and Lord Elrond who had just hopped down from his horse.

When Elrond was talking to Gandalf, Dwalin could feel a pair of eyes looking at his direction. Nori? No, he was too busy eavesdropping the wizard’s conversation. Thorin? Not him either, he was also looking at the Lord. So, who was it? As Dwalin looking back toward the stairs where Lindir came, he had found the answer. It was him, Lindir. Holding his Lord’s sword, he was looking at Dwalin’s arms, looking further up, he caught the owner of the arms glaring at him. Lindir quickly adverted his gaze to his Lord.

Dwalin was now bewildered. Did he do something with his arms? He was certain he didn’t, he only wrapped them up together in front of his sturdy chest. Suddenly, Dwalin heard a snicker behind him and Thorin. Nori was eyeing him mischievously as he motioned his head at the elf. Dwalin grunted.

The Lord had invited them to dinner. Him and the company were shocked because they couldn’t find any meat on the plates. Meat was the most essential part of feasting for dwarrows, whether it was for breakfast, lunch, dinner, or brunch.

When he was looking at other plates on the other table, he could see Dori, enjoying the moment, wine in his right hand and persuading Ori to eat some of the greenery. Dwalin shuddered, he was not very fond of those _weed_ , how could Dori enjoyed it? He looked at the other Ri brother who was sitting right next to him. Oh well, he was on the same boat as him, he was also complaining about the music the elves were playing. Dwalin agreed, it was too sorrow.

It was a boring dinner before Bofur stood on a small small statue at the center of the balcony. As Bofur sang, him and the other dwarrows starting to threw those weed, butter, and bread across the room. He laughed when he saw Kili threw a butter right next to the previous elf who was staring at him. The elf let out the most horrid face, _it was kinda cute_ , Dwalin thought. As if knowing his thought, Nori elbowed him, face looking flirtatious as ever. Dwalin glared at him in exchange.

When Thorin, Balin, Bilbo, Gandalf and Elrond were gone to talk about the map, the other dwarrows were led to their room by the elves. They each were given their own room. Deep down, Dwalin was glad, he didn’t need to hear those loud snores of Bombur and Nori’s juvenile hands crawling his body. Yeah, Nori did that in his sleep, that’s why he always slept with a hugging pillow back in Ered Luin.

Even thought they had their own rooms, Fili and Kili refused sleeping apart from each other, Kili marched right up to Fili’s room when an elf showed the dark haired’s room. Yeah, they be like that. The brothers were always in reach of each other arms for so long, nothing could separate them. And that room would be a complete mess tomorrow morning. Pillow fight! It’s pillow fight, not because of any other things!

After he finished setting up his belongings in the room, he shrugged off his fur coat and his outer coat leaving a blue tunic that he rolled up to his elbow. He sat on the bed in the middle of the room, looking around the room as he rested his legs on the soft mattress.

There was a small table beside the room with a beautiful bottle of wine a well crafted glass near it. He really wanted to taste the infamous elvish wine but he was too tired to move out from his position. He finally laid down to the mattress letting his body sank in the softest mattress he had ever felt. Despite the elves, this was rather relaxing.

The sound of bickering and joking from the rooms next to him stirred him to sleep, but as he closed his eyes he was startled by a knocking on his door. Grunting, he sat up and told the person to come in.

It was that elf, what was his name? Lindir! Yeah, that elf.

“Sorry to interrupt, but My lord Elrond lent you some tunics. You can wear it as you stay here.” he put down some tunics on the table beside the bed. His movement was stiff and he unable to look at Dwalin in the eyes.

Looking at the elf, Dwalin stood up and walked to the table, inspecting the tunics Elrond lent him. Those were not so bad. Dwalin liked the fabric, soft and warm, he could use them as he wash his own clothes.

He thanked the elf who was finally able to look him. Not in the eye, though. Dwalin cleared his throat and the elf looked surprised.

“I- I will take my leave now. My apology for the disturbance.” Were elves always be this polite? The elf was making his way to the door but his eyes seemed to fix on him. But not quite at his face.

He was once again left in the room alone with his thoughts. Nori’s challenge was tough. He grumbled thinking about his friend and the bet. Nori loved challenges and adventure and he had cunning mind. That was why he always got the most splendid and peculiar ideas. Like this bet. What did it have for him anyway? It’s not like the thief would gain thieving skills by making this bet.

All those thoughts drifted him to sleep. He slept well that night, he dreamed the most pleasant dream too.

The next morning, he and the company were taking a bath at the _water tub?_ It looked like a fountain, but with nice tubs. Good for bathing. The elf statue was also a ok.

Dwarrows loved games, so he, Bifur, and Bofur teamed up against Gloin, Oin, and Dori in a strangling match.

His brother, Balin was enjoying his time on another tub on top of theirs, Fili and Kili were playing on the very top of the fountain, and Bombur was calculating his jump from on top of Balin’s tub. Nori were playing jokes with his younger brother outside the fountain.

They did not feel awkward or shy. They used to see each others body. They were fine with other people looking at them when they were naked.

As Bofur brought Dori, Oin, and Gloin down, he heard a voice speaking elvish from the entrance of the garden. He knew that voice. Dwalin whirled around making Bifur and Bofur yelped in surprise. He was correct. It was Lindir and his Lord, Elrond, walking past through them in embarrassment. Although Lindir was covering his face, his eyes flickered to his direction. But Dwalin realized he was _not_ looking at his face to be exact.

Holding a playing Bifur and Bofur, Dwalin looked down to the edge of the tub only to be greeted by Nori who was resting his face on his arms on top of the rails. He was smirking the most sly smirk at him _with no reason at all_ , Dwalin thought. He grunted then brought Bifur and Bofur down to their feet.

He spent his afternoon drinking those elvish wine in a living room just outside his company’s rooms. There were two large sofas and four small chairs arranged to face the fireplace and an average wooden table in the middle of the sofas. On top of the table rested three large bottle of wines with opened corks.

The room wasn’t that full of dwarrows. Some of the dwarrows were walking around the palace, exploring each room. Oin was probably at the healing room or the garden looking for herbs, he was sure Bombur was in the kitchen inspecting the foods, Ori and Dori was in the library, he saw Bilbo and Fili out in the garden not a while ago. And some were minding their own business around the room, Balin was on the balcony with Thorin outside the room, Bifur and Gloin was taking a nap on the large sofa in front of him. And Bofur, Kili, and Nori was bickering on the sofa next to him.

Dwalin was sitting on the chair that was placed nearest to the fireplace. His face and his naked arms were illuminated by the fire. He was wearing the tunic the Lord lent him. He was surprised the tunic fit perfectly to his body and his bulging muscles. He was also surprised the Lord had a lot of dwarvish clothing as the rest of the company were wearing them. Dwalin was taking Nori’s challenge now, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows and was sitting the most tempting way ever. Hopping for an elf to pass by and smiling at his body or his face.

Blowing his pipe, Nori who was sitting on the sofa beside him leaned his body towards him. “Taking my challenge seriously now? I thought you gave up last night.”

Tired by his teasing, Dwalin who was sipping his wine turned his head intimidatingly, “I am not a coward.”

Chuckling, Nori rested his body back to the sofa. “Yeah, I reckon. 50 coins, Dwalin. 50 coins.”

“50 coins for what?” Kili suddenly barged in. Curious soul he was, didn’t even bother to filter his question.

Nori pretended it was nothing but Kili insisted, kept asking questions and teasing him. Bofur who was playful as ever, backing Kili up, teasing Nori over and over. Dwalin chuckled softly when he heard the strangling voices of Nori. As he sipped his wine again, he saw Lindir passing by the hallway beside the furthest room.

The elf slowed his walk for a brief moment, Dwalin noticed his gaze were flickered between his direction and the hallways. Realizing he was being watched by the dwarf, he inhaled then pacing up his walk.

Not even batting an eye, Dwalin kept looking at the elf’s direction. He managed to focused on the elf while in the middle of a brawling battle between Nori and Kili with Bofur cheering at them.

The elf was always looking at him. Did he got furious at him because he and his friends were taking bath in the fountain earlier? Naah, that wouldn’t be it. That was the function of the fountain right? Right. Or did he got mad because he emptied the wine in his room? That could not be it either, why was the wine be served if not to be drank? Or he realized Nori had took a few stuff from the dinning room and his room earlier? No, he wouldn’t realize, beside Nori didn’t even stole a quarter of them.

Or maybe... Lindir was..-

Oh! Oh.. how could he be so stupid! Dwalin growled, both excitement and piqued contained in that growling. He sipped his wine until the last drop then stood up to marched to his room didn’t forget to put his glass back on the table as he did so. He was chuckling when he walked past the three dwarrows.

Noticing his action, Bofur looked at him as he walked past him. “Oi, what are ye smiling about?” he stopped his cheering making Nori and Kili doing the same thing.

Dwalin kept grinning as he whirled around, gaze fixed on Nori who had his hands on Kili’s shoulder and his hair. “Prepare those coins, Nori. I am winning.”

Nori lifted his eyebrows, “Oh really? I may need some proofs.” Even though he already knew that that specific elf had some attraction towards Dwalin, he still wanted declaration from the said elf.

Dwalin knew this, due to his long _friendship_ with the thief. He scoffed then opened his room’s door, “When have I turned someone down? You will have them tomorrow.”

He closed the door leaving an intrigued thief and a befuddled toy maker and prince.

The next day, he took a quick jog out in the garden then he had breakfast in the same room as last night. The fire from the fireplace had been out, the cold breeze of morning wind washed through him bringing blithe in his body.

He already thought of a plan to make Lindir confess his admiration of his muscles. He had thought it thoroughly and he won’t mess it up.

That evening when all of the company - minus Thorin and Bilbo - were playing and relaxing on the balcony, Dwalin was doing his plan. He was sitting flirtatiously facing the living room. The fire Bofur and Bifur made illuminating his toned muscles. He wore the same tunic with the same way as before, rolled up to his elbows. With how he sit and the easy access to see him from the hallway, he was certain Lindir would easily noticed.

He was correct. Not for long, Dwalin realized he was being watched from the hallway. It appeared his senses were still strong apart from the war. He assumed the person who was starring at him was in the hallway, glancing around, he walked away toward the living room silently not wanting any of his friends suspicious.

As he reached a pillar near the hallway, he was greeted by an oblivious elf who was panting, face reddened. Dwalin cleared his throat making the elf jumped, but he quickly regained his posture. He coughed awkwardly but managed to still look regal whatsoever. Typical elves and their gracefulness.

Waiting for any words to come out from Lindir’s mouth which was taking ages, Dwalin spoke up, voice low and intimidating, “You were staring.”

Lindir kept staring at him as he folded his arms on his chest, making all of his muscles bulging. And oh, did Lindir gulped. "Um- no... I mean yes! yes- I've been told by my Lord to watch you so that his guests would feel... safe... yes-"

Dwalin shot one of his brows up as he smirks, his eyes kept looking at the tall elf before him.

The elf was unable to advert his gaze from his arms. He did like them. Dwalin inhaled puffing his chest making his body more sturdy than ever. He could hear a faint yelp from the elf.

“You like ‘em.”

Lindir blinked rapidly, "N- yes- no.. I mean, they are.. inviting- I I mean.. that's not...-"

Dwalin’s smirk grew wider, “Touch ‘em. Go on.”

The soft eyes of the elf were wide, his brows went up and his face got bitter red. “I beg your pardon?”

"I saw you watching me since I came here. And I can't help but think about the sensation of your hands on my muscles, and I know very well that will cause no harm." He lifted his head full of pride. "So go on. I won't bite."

Lindir gulped, he kept blinking like this was an addiction and he was trying to get rid of but he seemed unable to do it. He started to move his left hand slowly and when it landed on his right arm, they both gasped in surprise.

The contrast of the well built muscles and the soft slim hand were crashed. Lindir started stroking his hand on the surface of strong iron arm slowly and carefully.

His plan was going unbelievably smooth, he even got surprised by it.

Not feeling enough, Lindir stepped forward cornering Dwalin with his body and the wall. His left hands still massaging Dwalin’s right arm. It feels good to be honest, he hadn’t get massages in ages. Nori was good with his hands too but Dwalin didn’t want the thief knew his business. He would dangerously teases him in weeks.

To get better view, the elf knelt down so his face was right in front of his chest. He starting to use his right hand by exploring his strong left shoulder. Wanted to help Lindir with his expedition, Dwalin unfolded his arms so the elf could massage every inch of his arm. And Lindir did so, his left hand slithering his right arms from his elbow to his wrist, his right hand on his shoulder and upper arm.

The elf sighed in admiration, “I have never seen someone with these muscles before...”

His eyes were traveling his arms and shoulders, making Dwalin felt naked.

The feeling of the elf’s slim and smooth hands all over him making Dwalin stiffen. Dwalin inhaled puffing his chest. Seeing the dwarf’s action, the elf’s left hand moved to his chest, inspecting every muscles on it.

Dwalin gasped in exchange.

“By Valar...” his eyes now were fixed on Dwalin’s face. “You are amazing master Dwarf."

His statement was answered by a grunting from the dwarf. Lindir moved his face closer toward Dwalin’s, so close they were sharing the same breath now. The elf’s dark brown eyes were gazing right to his own. Now the elf was magically brave. Dwalin couldn’t even bat his eyes from him. And Lindir couldn’t either.

His left hand slowly moved down to his abs, massaging them slowly and pressing firmly leaving no single place missed. Dwalin sighed in defeat, he giving up his guard letting his muscles relaxed by the silk touch of the elf.

Lindir’s right hand still slithering on his shoulder. Steadying himself, Dwalin gripped the wrist of the elf’s right hand. Lindir hissed by his action. Not letting his torturing finished, Lindir massaged his left shoulder harder, feeling his muscles all over his hand.

Dwalin’s body was hot, his abs were tormented by the delicate touch of the silken soft hand.

Lindir’s right hand which was massaging the dwarf’s shoulder now moved behind the dwarf’s body, admiring his forged back muscles. Dwalin growled, Lindir moaned. His action brought his body closer to Dwalin.

Dwalin could smell the scent of the elf’s body. It was soft and light, like fresh milk and small hint of wine. _So delicate,_ Dwalin thought. He moved his left hand from the elf’s wrist to his right shoulder blade making the elf yelped and tighten his grip on his back.

Dwalin closed his eyes enjoying the pleasure the elf gave. He could feel Lindir’s left hand moved lower and lower until,

“May I?”

The sudden question from the elf made Dwalin opened his eye. He was looking at the elf whose eyes were pleading full of desire. Looking lower he saw the elf’s left hand on his trouser. They both panting full of pleasure. Dwalin saw some strains of hair on the elf’s beautiful face. He brushed it away and the elf held his breath by his action. Dwalin grunted he didn’t care of privacy anymore, he nodded.

He swore he heard a small giggle from the elf as he sighed in relief. He started to move his hand closer to his most manly part. Dwalin closed his eyes waiting the contact and the sensation from the elf he was about to get. He inhaled sharply as the soft hand rubbed the fabric of his trouser. Almost there...

“Hey, where’s Dwalin?” Bofur’s voice cutting the elf’s action.

The balcony now hushed as they realized he was not there.

“He was here a minute ago.” Ori stated

“Kili, did you saw him go? You are closest to the living room.” Gloin asked.

Dwalin now glancing at the elf who was biting his lips, cheek flushed and eyes squinted. Dwalin exhaled, smirking back, “My apology for stopping your journey.” He released the his hands from the elf.

Lindir pulled back his hands also as he stood back up, then looking at Dwalin gratefully. “Thank you for... letting me touch you. It’s been a rather nice experience. I will cherish it.” he looked away shyly, his hands now fixing his - slightly - messed hair.

Dwalin regained his posture, he was still smiling, “I suppose I should go back to my company.”

Lindir stepped back and nodded giving Dwalin space to walk back to the balcony.

Dwalin returned back to his friends feeling recharged, ready for the journey ahead of him. As he reached the balcony, Kili greeted him the first then the other followed. The question linked to his disappearance was simply answered by, “I was in my room and tasted some wine.”

The hushing now exchanged by singing and laughing.

Nori who was standing silently the whole time smirking at Dwalin. He knew it wasn’t true. Sighing, he rummaging his pocket then threw Dwalin a sack of coins. “Okay, you win, warrior.”

Dwalin caught the sack perfectly, “Told ya I was winning.”

Defeated, Nori rolled his eyes. Deep down he was determined to hear all about it tomorrow when they continued their journey to reclaiming their home. Hope the warrior didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH, YESH! I CAN FINALLY CALL NORI STAR-SHAPED-DWARF! I'm so happy y'all.  
> And I did Lindir dirty, I mean.. what can I say, he loves muscles ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	7. VI. The  Bargeman and His Pain (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tauriel and her King's troupe finally met the Master. Tauriel knew the Master was hiding something and as she visited Bard's residence her questions had been answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for Bard :(

The sun had moved far west leaving a magnificent gradation of orange and red on the sky. Below, on the wooden docks of Laketown, an elk was walking gracefully with a beautiful yet fearful Elvenking riding it. In front of them, two elven guards were marching and clearing the way.

Behind the King, a beautiful guard captain and a handsome prince riding their horse with the same amount of graceful. Further behind, four elf guards marching rhythmically with each other making the small entourage the most elegance entourage in Laketown.

People of Laketown were looking at them, some threw admiring gaze, some threw frightened gaze as the front guards cleared the path, not with shout but with simply a glare.

Nevertheless, Tauriel felt uncomfortable. She didn’t like it when people were looking at her like that and the fact that those people were destitute - judging by their clothing that were basically rusty - meanwhile she and her kin were wealthy was breaking her heart. Her King, Thranduil had paid the Master a huge amount of payment but why were these people were still poor just like the same day they made the agreement?

Their small troupe finally reached a small stable where people of Laketown usually put their mounts. After that, they marched to the center of the town where the Master lived and sitting on his rusty throne.

Tauriel glancing around the town. The town surely improved than the last time they came hundred years ago. The building increased, the docks improved, there were children playing around the docks and there were small boats complete with the fishermen on it. Nonetheless the air felt heavy, eerie, and.. filthy. Along the way all Tauriel could see was the monochromatic buildings. The color was mute like there were no blithe at all.

Not very long they reached a building that was larger and taller than the other. Even with tons of improvements throughout 140 years, Tauriel still recognized it was the Master’s house. The wooden bridge to the ‘mansion’ was heavily guarded by six guards aligned on either side of the bridge.

Realizing the fearful Elvenking, the guards stepped a foot aside to gave the troupe a path wide enough for them to get to the house.

Tauriel could see they were clearly tired from standing all day. Their uniform were dusty and dirty, their face was skinny, and their stances were all weak. They clearly needed rest.

Stepping to the porch, Thranduil motioned Tauriel and Legolas to come inside and Tauriel completed it by commanded the others to wait outside.

The inside of the house was very contrast with the outside. There were books all over the place, unrolled scrolls, high ceilings with books shelves, Tauriel was bemused, huh... so the Master did love reading. Or was he? Seemed doubtful for a person who loves to read to be greedy and picky. There was a large dusty table in the middle of the room that Tauriel thought was for holding meetings.

The candles light the hallway to the Master’s throne upward, but she didn’t see the Master at all, or even the Master’s right hand, or servants, or anyone at all.

She made eye contact with Legolas who shrugged, looking as bewildered as she was. Well that made sense because their arrival was not announced and very sudden. Her King didn’t even bother to send a message to the Master.

Maybe the Master was busy resolving some problem in Laketown, or was studying, or perhaps he was working on some project to improve the town, or that was she thought when she and her best friend and King heard a faint laughter from above them. The laughter grew louder and louder followed by the sound of glasses clinked against each other with force.

The Elvenking was clearly annoyed. He sighed then whirled around ready to command Tauriel when suddenly a slouchy looking man was skipping down the stair beside the throne, laughing and panting as he did so.

His hair was short and he wore a peculiar hat on his slouched crooked head. He was surprisingly not skinny despite his grubby appearance. _Who was this man?_

The man looked astounded as he realized who was standing before him, he was so aghast he even stumbled by his own foot onto the wooden floor. Face as pale as a corpse and eyes wide open.

The three elves were just as shocked, their eyes were gazing pointedly at the man. Thranduil opened his mouth the closed it again as he whirled back, Tauriel scrunched, and Legolas oh-ed.

Not wanting this awkward encounter continued, Legolas stepped forward in front of his father, “As you know we came from the Woodland Realm and we are here to have a talk with the Master.” Even though his voice was as polite as ever and his expression was gentle, the man nodded like it was a command for a slavery.

The man stumbled once again as he struggled to climb back up the stairs yelling “Master!” with the most frightened voice.

The laughter and the singing were gone as soon as the man reached the upper floor, exchanged by gasps from dozens of men. Their glasses made clinking sounds as it being putted back on the table, wooden floors creaking as they bracing themselves.

There were hushed whispers from one of them, “Why didn’t you tell me earlier, Alfrid?!”

“They didn’t send any messages before, sire! And they showed up abruptly in front of your main room, sire!” it was the voice of that man who stumbled, his name was Alfrid apparently.

Not long, they were greeted by a stout man, he had fiery red hair and he was quiet tall. His hair reminded Tauriel with the Master she met hundred years ago, she was certain this man in front of them was his descendant. The Master was surprised but he managed to gave them a greeting smile. To be honest, he had a shoddy smile.

“Shall we get to the point?”

Thranduil’s deep voice was filling the now full room. The dusty table were swiftly cleaned for their unexpected guests. Thranduil sat on a chair at the end of the table facing the Master who sat at the other end of the table. Legolas standing on the Elvenking’s right side.

“I came here to meet one of your bargemen who hasn’t showed up to pick up the barge for two weeks.” wasting no time, Thranduil quickly getting to the point of his arrival.

The Master quickly replied although his words were sputtered, “Well, we can find you another bargeman to pick up the barrels, King Thranduil. We will make sure the new bargeman will come on time every consignment and we could pay the-”

“I demand to see Bard.” Thranduil‘s determined voice cut the Master’s response.

Tauriel who was standing behind Legolas could see the devastated face of the Master. Why did he covering Bard? Had something happened to him?

There was a bitter laugh coming from the Master, “I don’t understand why would you want to meet that low bargeman.” Alfrid who was standing beside the Master followed, laughing humorless.

Thranduil raised up his voice so his message was loud and clear, “He is not a low bargeman, he has an honorable job and he help you with your wealth and I need to see him.” he was clearly getting fed up.

The laughter was now exchanged by uneasy coughs. The Master was glancing at Alfrid then back at the Elvenking. “My deepest apology King Thranduil. I will send a guard to show you the bargeman’s house.” He stood up with the help of Alfrid. He really was fat.

“I am grateful.” Thranduil stood up elegantly, “Perhaps I will return to speak more to you by the time I finished my meeting with the bargeman.”

From afar, Tauriel could vividly see the Master gulped and Alfrid sweating. What had gotten into them?

The Elvenking walked towards the door, Legolas bowed then followed. Tauriel eyeing them suspiciously before she followed the King and his son. A man guard following behind her ready to gave directions to Bard’s residence.

They had to pass through small docks and a grubby market with poor people looking at them. Even Tauriel felt uncomfortable walking through these dirty docks, she could imagine how peeved her Lord was.

And it was true. Her Lord was frequently fixing and holding his long dress not wanting it to get dirty and smelly. Legolas who was walking behind his father helping him with his dress and the draff in the way. Tauriel could only sighed looking at the royal family’s ridiculous action.

The guard in front of them led them to a house with stairs leading to its entrance. Thranduil commanded Legolas and Tauriel to come with him. The best friends exchanged glances, seeing this Thranduil sighed.

“Assist me with the talking would you.”

Legolas and Tauriel smiled fondly, following their King upstairs. The rest of the troupe and the man waited below.

They made it through the creaking stairs and into the porch. The porch was not made for three adult men let a lone an elf with high and wide personal space so Tauriel and Legolas waited on two stairs below him.

The Elvenking knocked the door after a long deep inhale. He managed to kept his regal even though his fingers were fidgeting in front of his chest. He was nervous, so did Tauriel.

This was it. She would meet Bard’s children and his wife in a minute also she hadn’t see any baby in a long time so she was very excited deep inside. Though, something seemed off with the Master and his right hand, Alfrid. They clearly hiding something. But she didn’t know exactly what but she was certain it was about Bard. Well, she could just ask directly to the person.

After not long, the door was opened and a beautiful young girl was standing before them, looking oblivious at first then then aghast a split second later as she saw who was standing on the porch.

Tauriel realized this girl was Sigrid, Bard’s firstborn. Her hair was bright gold, wavy and braided loosely on her back. Her dress was light blue with beautiful floral embroidery. Her face was bright and she has large blue sharp eyes. She was adorable!

Realizing the subject, Thranduil’s face became soft, “Sorry for interrupting, I am here to speak to your father.”

“Are you King Thranduil?” Sigrid asked, not leaving her place. Her voice was so soft for an eight year old child.

“Indeed I am. Now if you could tell your father he has some guests in his porch.”

“Has father did anything wrong that made you angry?” she was scared but she managed to kept her tone firm.

_Why would she ask such question? Had this happened before with other people?_

Tauriel was surprised Thranduil’s face could get any softer. He knelt to see the child better. He smiled gently.

“No, little one. I am not here to accuse your father to anything. I came here simply to meet your father. As the bargeman, your father and I need to speak some business.” he kept smiling as he carefully clarify his arrival.

Legolas was smiling seeing this. It had been so long his father being this soft to someone.

Sigrid smiled back at the Elvenking then ran back inside her house, giggling while she did so.

Legolas advert his gaze to his father as he stood back up, “that was so gentle of you, ada.” he teased.

“Oh sush.” he snarled at his son.

Legolas made eye contact with Tauriel then snickering could be heard from both of them.

Not long, Sigrid came back looking as happy as before, “Da said to let you in.”

The child led them to a small living room with low ceilings and dangling sacks. The room were lightened by small oil lamps. there was a long table with two long benched on either side of it. Beside it, lied a rusty fireplace.

Tauriel’s heart sank. This house was so small, there could hardly be a place to move around freely. How could Bard live here with his wife and his children. Were people of this town own a house like this?

“You can sit here while you wait for da!” Sigrid patted one of the bench.

Thranduil and Legolas sat down while Tauriel stood by the door guarding it like she always did.

But Sigrid didn’t think so.

She walked towards Tauriel, smile decorating her little face, “you can sit too, miss elf.”

Tauriel startled, she looked at the child then at Legolas who was smiling and her Lord who was looking at her coldly. “Oh, I don’t need to-”

But before Tauriel could finish her sentence, Sigrid tugged her wrist and guide her to the bench where Legolas sat. Tauriel couldn’t do anything but gave up, letting herself be led by the child.

She sat down beside Legolas who was still smiling. She then glancing at her Lord who nodded, allowing Tauriel to abandon her guarding.

Sigrid skipped to the kitchen which was behind the King. “Bain, come help me with the tea!”

Her voice was like a thunder inside the house, Tauriel giggled, Bard was right, she did like to gave commands in the house.

Thranduil whirled to stop Sigrid, “No need, little one. We do not want to make you inconvenient.”

But the girl shook her head, “It’s not troublesome at all! It is part of my training too!”

“Oh?”

She nodded happily, “Yeah, and you will rate my tea when it’s done! Besides, it is my duty to make our guests comfortable when ma passed.”

At this, the elves were felt like a lightning stroke them. _Did she miss heard the child?_ She must had been but whenTauriel hastily looking at Legolas who had the same look on his face, Tauriel knew she didn’t missheard the child. Tauriel and Legolas’ faces were covered in disbelief. Thranduil whose face was keen as ever even turned aghast.

A thumping sound came from a stair beside them, followed by voice of a young boy, “Stop yelling, the whole town might hear you!”

_When did Bard’s wife passed away?_

_Was that why Bard didn’t come to pick up the barge?_

“No they’re not!” Sigrid then turned around facing them, “now, my brother, Bain will help me making tea every time we have guests.” she proclaimed happily.

Now Tauriel felt very bad for the bargeman. She should have understand and tell her King to check for him earlier. She _could_ have assist him.

A door from a room beside the stairs was opened and a rugged man appeared from the inside.

_Oh_

Tauriel thought his hair couldn’t get any tousled than before, she thought nothing could remove that cheerful smile, she thought nothing could erase that reckless and that optimist attitude.

Yet here he was, face full of sorrow, baggy eyes that reddened, low and knitted eye brows, messy hair that hadn’t been brushed in days, and slumped body. He was skinnier than before, maybe a light bump could brought him down.

“Sigrid, Bain what have I told you about shouting in the house. Your sister is asleep, don’t wake her up.” his voice was rough and crisp like he was crying the whole day.

Apparently... _death_ could change everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter contains blood and stuff, so.. prepare. I will draw some scenes from this fic to fulfill your imagination :D


	8. VII. The Bargeman and His Pain (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elves's questions were now answered as the bargeman explained. But now a bigger problem appeared and needed to be solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt comfort is hereeee~ . I love this chapter so much :") I mean, small Bain and Sigrid, Thranduil comforting Bard. I like :)

The room was like an ice tundra. The air was cold and their body shivered even with the company of a warm fire from the fireplace. Uneasiness covering them like a thick blanket.

Bard who was still standing in front of his room forcing a weak smile to his guests.

“Bard” Tauriel let out an inaudible greeting. She still had a lot of questions whirling in her mind and ‘are you okay?’ was listed in it.

“Da, come sit! Me and Bain made you tea!” Sigrid exclaimed while pouring tea from the kettle to four six old cups.

Bard smiled once again but it was not as bright as before. He walked to the bench where the Elvenking was sitting. He gave Thranduil a quick bow then he sat down on the left side of the Elvenking, facing directly at Tauriel.

Bard coughed, “So, I guess you have meet my eldest daughter, Sigrid and my son, Bain.”

Tauriel smiled at him softly.

Bard caught her smile then sighed, “I’m sorry you have to sit in this dirty and small house. I didn’t have time to clean up.” he laugh a bitter laugh.

“No need to apologize, Bard. I understand.” Thranduil now looking at Bard in full understanding, Bard sighed and nodded.

“Tea ready.” Bain was wobbly walking to the end of the table. A tray with three cups on top was dangerously at the edge of falling. “Woooaa-”

Legolas quickly caught the child’s hand and brought the tray to the table. “You did a good job Bain.” he smiled. Hearing this, Bain was jumping happily, his curly hair was bobbing.

Sigrid followed behind with the other three cups on her tray. She put them on the table in front of Thranduil. He helped Sigrid passing the cups to Bard. “Thank you, little one.” he stopped at the two extra cups then looking at Sigrid, “I assume these are yours.”

Sigrid giggled, “You are smart, King Thranduil.” she took the cups and handed one to Bain who was still jumping excitedly.

Thranduil smiled and Bard sighed embarrassed.

Tauriel and Legolas looking at each other at the same time and laughed playfully.

Sigrid was a bright girl. She would grow to a brave woman in the future, Tauriel thought.

“I suppose I have to introduce ourselves to you and your children.” Thranduil started. “As you know, my name is Thranduil and this is my only born, Legolas.”

Sigird and Bain bowed clumsily making Legolas chuckled.

“You’re handsome, Prince Legolas.” Sigrid stated playfully while swaying her little body.

Legolas laughed fondly, “Why, thank you. You are also pretty, Sigrid.”

Sigrid’s giggles became louder her cheeks even flushed. But Bain seemed did not very fond of Sigrid’s statement, “Hey, I’m handsome too!”

Tauriel chuckled making Bain looking at her direction, “you are correct, Bain. You are a handsome little boy.”

Bain smiled then giggling adorably. He smushed his peachy cheek while twirling around.

“And what is your name, miss elf?” Sigrid stopped her giggling.

Thranduil continued, “this is Tauriel, the captain of the guards.”

Tauriel bowed slightly at them, “Nice to finally meet you, Sigrid, Bain.” she nodded at each of them.

The face of Bard’s children now full of astonishment, especially Bain.

“Whoa! You are a Captain?”

Bard chuckled lowly looking at his children’s reaction. It was rare for a lady to be a captain or leader in Laketown. So, Tauriel’s rank was a whole new thing for them.

“Yes I am, Bain.”

Sigrid jumped, “I want to be a captain too when I grow up!”

Not wanting to lose, Bain tried to jump higher, his right hand pointing at the ceiling, “Me too, me too!”

Legolas bumped Tauriel’s elbow playfully, teasing her. “You have gotten yourself a new guardlings.”

They both laughed warmly as Sigrid and Bain telling nonsense to each other proving themself was better than the other.

Bard who was now flicking his gaze to Thranduil and his children finally spoke up, “Kids, could you please watch your baby sister? She probably doesn’t like to sleep alone.”

Sigrid quickly fixing her posture, “Will do, da! Come on, Bain.” Sigrid tugged Bain’s small hand and ushered him to the room where Bard came earlier.

Once the adults were alone, uneasiness and guilt overcome them again as the happy and cheerful children were gone. They sat in uncomfortable silence.

Breaking the silence, Bard sighed, “So I’m sure my children had told you everything.”

Thranduil turned his head toward Bargeman then slowly looking down to his cup. “I suppose so. My deepest condolence for your wife. Was the healer could not help enough?”

“It was not their fault, it was me.”

The silvery hair of Thranduil swayed as he turned his head back to Bard. “How so?”

Bard once again let out a bitter laugh

“My apology, you do not need to tell me-”

“No no, it’s fine. People say it’s better to let it all out than to keep it to yourself.” Bard positioned himself in his seat, “my wife was giving birth to her in the evening. The sun had set down and there were not a lot people at the docks. Her contraction was long and painful so it was impossible to bring her to the healer’s place so I decided to call the healers to our home.”

Tauriel listened carefully every words Bard said. She didn’t even notice her body was slightly bent forward.

“I was running as fast as I could when suddenly someone stumbled me with his foot. I fell and hit my face on the dock, it was painful my vision became blurry. I tried to focus and I could finally see the figure clearly, Alfrid the Master’s right hand was the culprit.”

Hearing this, Tauriel moved her body that she realized was leaning forward straight back. She knew something was off with the Master and his right hand.

“He told me to pay the extra food and supplies that I asked from the Master to my wife. We had food crisis at that time, my payment from the deliveries were also getting lower because I was late with the barrels every consignment.”

“I was supposed to pay it three days ago but I don’t have enough money to pay it. So, I told Alfrid to lay it off and wait tomorrow. I tried to escape but there were two guards with him, they blocked my way and pushed me back. I then told them that my wife was in labor, I plead them many times, I could not late or my wife’s life would be in stake.”

Thranduil’s sharp eyebrows and eyes now softens, his face was full of understanding. It was rare he showed this kind of emotions. Probably that was because he had gone through the same. Losing his beloved wife.

“They finally let me go and I ran to the healers. Once they finished their swift preparation, we rushed back here. I was glad Alfrid and those guards were gone. I was relieved I could got back to my house fast but it was gone when I entered my house and couldn’t hear my wife’s screaming and crying.”

“My biggest fear came true when I opened the door to the room where my wife was giving birth. She was lying there on the bed, motionless, hair spread everywhere, her body was covered in sweat and... oh.. there was so much blood.” Bard chocked with his own tears that he had held back.

“The healers rushed in while I could only standing at the door in shock. I felt so useless I could have come earlier. If I was brave enough to tell Alfrid and the guard off faster she could have lived. If I paid those supplies, she could have lived.” at the end of the sentence, Bard tuned up his voice. Anger now accompanying his sorrow.

“I was brought back when I heard crying of a baby, I looked at one of the healers who was checking my wife’s blanket that was covering her. And there she was, a healthy and beautiful baby. I stepped forward and the healer let me held her. The first thing I noticed about her was her eyes. She has the same eyes as her mother.”

“Now I can’t even imagine how Sigrid, Bain, and especially Tilda to live without their mother. I can’t even pay my taxes, how can I take care of my children? This is all my fault...” Bard clenched his fists on the table.

“I am sorry I didn’t come to pick up the barrels. You can cut the payment, or tell the Master to replace me with another man who is more capable.”

“No, Bard.” The voice of the Elvenking was soft, no arrogant or coldness hidden. Thranduil started to move his left hand up on the table. “It is not your fault...”

A split second later, Tauriel and Legolas were startled by their Lord’s action. Thranduill had placed his slim hand on top of Bard’s rough one. But they understood the reason behind it.

“... I too feel the same pain.”

They both lost their loved one.

Bard’s hand was tense at first but he finally melted into Thranduil’s warm grip. Their eyes met like it was the first time they met. They looking at each other for a comfortable moment, understanding each other.

Legolas who was staring at his cup the whole time finally spoke up, “I feel how your children feel, Bard.” he placed his hand on top of Thranduil’s and Bard’s.

Bard and Thranduil looked up at him with soft and gentle gaze.

The prince had lost his mother since he was a child. Her mother died in a battlle in Gundabad. There was no grave and his father choose to not speak about her. But Tauriel knew her lost left a very painful scar in their hearts.

“So do I, Bard.”

Tauriel placed her hand on top them.

She too had lost her parents 400 years ago. They were killed by pack of orcs and goblins in their duty outside the border of Greenwood. After that, the Elvenking adopted her and trained her to became the elf she was now.

Bard startled at her action, he turned his head at Tauriel, looking her with the most disbelief gaze. Tauriel smiled at him in exchange.

The four of them shared a comfortable silence as they melted into each others’ hands.

“I must speak to the Master immediately. He can not do what he had done to you to other people again, or you again.”

Bard exhaled as he collected the cups back to their tray. He then walked to the kitchen to grab a piece of cloth. “I would thank you _if_ you succeed.”

Sensing demeaning, Thranduil who was standing facing a window across the kitchen whirled around, “I beg your pardon?”

That was bold of him, Thranduil had never failed his intentions and no one had ever doubted his effort and his authority.

“Well,” Bard sighed as he cleaned the table, “the Master and I have history.”

Thranduil tilted his head, “enlighten me.”

“I protested about his authority and his policies a lot. You know how he treats his people, right. He live in wealth and glamour that came from us low people. Yet he treats us like a bunch of street dogs.” he walked to the kitchen again to put the cloth back. “long story short, now he tries to make my life harder.” he half shouted his last sentence.

Thranduil slowly turned his body back facing the rusty window once again, “I see...”

As Bard cleaned the mess Sigrid and Bain made when making tea, the door of the room where his children were in opened and came Sigrid and a sleepy Bain.

Legolas who was sitting nearest the room noticed and greeted them, “Sigrid, Bain, you are not sleeping?”

Sigrid shook her head lazily, “We couldn’t sleep.”

“And I am not sleepy.” Bain stated as he stifled an adorable yawn.

Legolas and Tauriel laughed warmly at the children. Tauriel patted the empty space on her left, “come here.”

Sigrid and Bain obeyed, Bain walked clumsily towards Legolas who then scoped him up and put him on his lap. Sigrid marched to the space where Tauriel patted and sat between the elves.

“You’re warm, Captain Tauriel.” said Sigrid as she leaned to her body.

The captain smiled then wrapped an arm around her shoulder to keep her warm and comfortable. Sigrid quickly snuggled into her.

Legolas swayed Bain gently making Bain sleepier than before. As Bain closed his eyes, Legolas turned to Sigrid, “you should sleep too. It is almost midnight.”

Didn’t have enough energy, Sigrid answered without looking at him, “then you should sleep too, Prince Legolas, it’s almost midnight.”

Legolas and Tauriel chuckled softly at Sigrid’s sarcastic answer. What a smart girl she was.

Suddenly, Sigrid sat straight leaving her comfortable position as if something hit her head, “Oh, why don’t all of you sleep here! It’s very late and it’s not safe to go to the woods at night. That’s what da always said.”

“I do not know, Sigrid.”

“Pleeaseee, you and Prince Legolas can sleep in mine a Bain’s room!” she beamed at Tauriel and Legolas. Her eyes were wide as she pleaded.

Tauriel exchanged glance with Legolas, well it was unsafe to march back to the forest with those spiders lurking in the woods. Their dark skin made it uneasy to see in the dark, even with their sharp elf eyes.

Bard chuckled fondly, “indeed I said that.” he leaned to the kitchen’s rail. “What do you say, King Thranduil?”

They all now were looking at Thranduil who was at loss for words.

“We do not want to make you inconvenient, Bard.” was the best answer he could came up with.

Bard shrugged playfully, “It’s not inconvenient at all.”

Thranduil weighing his options. They actually had six trained elf guards to accompany them on the way back plus, he also had a strong elk with him. So there was no worry to go back to the Kingdom.

But if they stay here, Tauriel and Legolas could talk to Sigrid and Bain about growing up with a single parent. They surely could make Bard’s children feel better coping with the lost of their mother. And he himself could talk to Bard about losing his beloved and make him feel a bit better by letting Bard spill everything that has been going on in his mind.

Also, Sigrid was looking at him with the cutest puppy face. Thranduil couldn’t resist a child or letting a child down. So he nodded accepting Sigrid’s offer.

Sigrid threw her hands up squealing then quickly covered her mouth remembering it was already late and she would wake Bain and Tilda up. “I will prepare our room!” she hoped off from the bench then ran straight to her and Bain’s room that located beside Tilda’s room.

Thranduil then commanded Tauriel in Sindarin to tell the guards to go back to the Kingdom and return to Laketown tomorrow morning.

Tauriel nodded then quickly marched to the porch. Tauriel commanded the guards to do as Thranduil said. She also told them to brought back the Elk and their horses. As they left, the man guard ask her if she was staying in the bargeman’s house. She nodded and got a weird look from the man in exchange.

The man scoffed as he left. Bewildered, Tauriel went back up to Bard’s house.

Tauriel thought about Thranduil’s approval. Was he too tired to go back or he wanted to stay to make Bard and his children feel better coping with the lost. Either way, Tauriel was happy with the King’s choice.

As she stepped to the porch, she could hear Bard and Thranduil’s conversation.

“Although, I do not know where I suppose to sleep, Bard.”

“You can use my bedroom, I will sleep with little Tilda next room.”

The captain smiled as she imagining things like this was the first time her King had ever sleep in someone’s room before, without any comfortable mattress, no wine prepared in the table next to him, no sleep robe, or any of his preference lighting. Could Thranduil sleep tonight or there would be faint fusses in the house.

She opened the door and entered the house, reporting the guards departure to Thranduil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will consist Legolas and Tauriel telling their story of their family to Sigrid. Stay tune, y'all


	9. VIII. Family and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Elves were staying in Bard's house, Tauriel and Legolas were trying to make Sigrid feel less sad by telling her their cherised memories of their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some comfort and stories of Tauriel's and Legolas's Mother UwU

“Bed ready!” Came Sigrid’s exclamation from the room where Tauriel and Legolas will sleep tonight.

Legolas stood up and walked to the said room with Bain sleeping in his arms.

Before Tauriel followed, she bowed to her King and smiled at Bard. She got a lot to say for Bard but she saved it for tomorrow morning because Sigrid was waiting happily at the door.

“You can put your vest on the desk beside the bed.” she explained as Tauriel stepped into the room.

“Thank you, Sigrid.” she said as she inspected the room.

The room was small with two beds in the middle. There was a drawer and a big wooden closet on one side of the room. The beds were small but still enough for four of them. Well, they would need to sleep close to each other so they won’t fall.

She sat on a bed near the door. The other bed was occupied with a sleeping Bain and a tired prince. She took off her boots and her vest and put the boots beside the bed and her vest on a desk beside it.

When she turned her body around, she saw Legolas did the same. He also untied his braids like he always did when he was going to sleep.

“You’re not going to untie your braids too?” she turned her body back and saw Sigrid already sitting next to her with her hair now loose.

Tauriel smiled at her, “I am about to untie it.”

“Can I help?” the bed creaking as the girl beamed at Tauriel.

The elf maiden chuckled, “of course you can. But be careful, alright?”

The girl nodded in anticipations. Tauriel, still chuckling positioned herself, facing her body against the head of the bed. Sigrid kneeling behind her with her hands on Tauriel’s hair.

The girl slowly undoing her braids. Her small hands worked surprisingly vigorous.

As the first braids untied, Sigrid exclaimed, “Your hair is so soft, Captain!”

“Is that so?”

“Uh huh.” Even with her body facing away from the girl, Tauriel could feel her nodding furiously.

“Your hair is also soft. And I love the way you bride it.”

Sigrid giggled softly, as her giggles dissolved she responded Tauriel’s compliment, “I’m happy you like it. Ma taught me how to do it.”

“Oh...” Tauriel gulped feeling bad that she brought up about her mother, she supposed to make her stay fun and not sorrow but, in the end it was not that easy. She glanced at Legolas who was sitting on the bed beside her, his expression also turned bitter. “I am sorry to brought it up.”

“No no, that’s fine. It actually makes me happy, talking about good memories of Ma. Da said when people passed and they left delightful memories to someone or people around them, they would be happy in their afterlife.”

“So when I talk talk about my happy memories of Ma, I know Ma is happy up there.”

Tauriel held her breath as she turned to face Legolas once again. She was not expecting much of her best friend’s reaction, Legolas was sitting still, his gaze fixed on the wooden floor. She knew her mother means a lot to him and her death teared his heart apart and Sigrid’s words must be reminding him of his mother.

The same applied to her. She had lost her parents a long time ago. Her parents also had adventurous soul, they’re also stubborn, just like her. Tauriel often thought was their stubbornest that made them got killed? Protecting each other when in a battle with orcs? She rethink of Sigrid’s words. Tauriel had rarely thinking about her parents. She opted to let it all go and went on with her life. But, maybe Sigrid also had a point. Rethinking the good memories her parents shared with her when she was a child.

“What is your dearest memory with your Ma, Captain?” Sigrid asked. Tauriel reckon Sigrid didn’t know that her parents had died. So probably by telling her she was on the same boat would make her feel better.

“My mother and my father were the most adventurous elves I’ve ever met.”

There was a soft gasp coming behind her, the hands on her hair was also on a halt. “Your parents died?”

The captain nodded. “They taught me how to protect myself when I was an elfling. I love training with my blades, so my favorite memory was when my mother taught me how to use double blades for the first time.”

The small hands on top of Tauriel’s hair was removed and there was a soft clasp on her shoulder, “Oh do tell me, Captain!”

Tauriel laughed then did a quick glance at her best friend who appeared to be as intriquied as Sigrid. Crossing his feet on the bed and facing at her direction. Tauriel continued her story as Sigrid unbraided her hair.

“It was a beautiful morning when me and my mother arrived at the training ground. It is a place where the guards of Thranduil practice their skills. My mother was teaching me the basic moves for fighting with dual blades. At some point, she was showing off her favorite move and it was horrifyingly complex but also beautiful.”

“She challenged me if I can do the move perfectly. I knew that that move was difficult but I didn’t want my mother teases me if I refuse so I did it anyway.”

Sigrid giggled at the last part, so did Legolas.

“I was surprised I could do the first part of the move, my mother was impressed, but when I tried the middle part of the move, I messed up! I tripped on my foot, and hit my mother.”

“Oh no!” Sigrid gasped and Legolas ouch-ed.

“I quickly stood up and checked upon my mother. When she said she was fine I was relieved but when my mother turned around, I could not contain my laugh as I saw I had cut the hair of my mother! Her hair was long on her right but shoulder length on her left side.” Tauriel made hand movement making visuals of her mother’s hair.

Sigrid muffled her laughter by covering her mouth with her small hands, Legolas was also snickering. They tried to keep it quiet as there was a little boy who was sleeping at the moment.

“After my mother realized, she shrieked a horrible shriek! All the elves who were training were looking at us. Then she said, ‘can you believe what have my child done to me?!’ then she turned around to show all the elves a better look. They were very surprised and some of them could not contain their laugh, so one by one were laughing at the result of my action.”

“Those were not laughs of mocking, more like fond laughs. My mother was joining the laugh too after a moment. I was bewildered. I was like, I am very sorry but also, they like my action? Later evening, my mom cut the rest of her hair so it matched the length of the hair I have cut. Nevertheless, my father loved her new looks.” She finished her story with a sly grin making Sigrid giggled harder.

Legolas wheezed, “You were a total troublemaker, Tauriel. Wow. You really did that to your mother?” he was also panting due to snickering.

“Apparently, I did!” Tauriel laughed.

As Sigrid finished with Tauriel’s hair, she turned to Legolas, “and how about you, Prince Legolas? What is your memory of your mother that you cherished?”

Tauriel was now silent. She positioned her sit so she could see Legolas better. Legolas smiled for a brief moment. This was going to be painful for him, Tauriel thought.

“There are many. But this one makes me understand my family better.”

Sigrid sat next to Tauriel on the edge of the bed. Her body bent forward due to her anticipation.

Legolas voice was low but he kept his tone cheerful as there was a little girl who he didn’t want to make sad, "One evening, my father was very furious at me because he knew I followed him and his troops to Gundabad the morning before. I was still very young that time so I was very stubborn and naughty.”

“He scolded me in my room, every words he let out was deafening. I felt very guilty, I cried as my father kept reprimand me. The soft mattress of the bed I was sitting felt like a hard stone with tiny needle on it making every inch of my body cold and aching.”

“Was it that bad?” Sigrid asked.

The prince nodded, “Yes, very bad. I assume you know the gossips about how cold and terrifying my father is.”

Now, it was the girl’s turn to nod.

“It was like that, but worse. The reason he mad was because he didn’t want me to come, he said I was too young and couldn’t maintain my curiosity. After he satisfied showering me with his speech, he stormed out of my room and closed the door as loud as he could. I was petrified, I couldn’t move my body, my hands, nor my legs. I could only sat there with tears streaming down from to my cheeks and to palm. I was angry and scared at the same time.”

“I could still hear my father shouting and yelling nothing to apparently everyone he passed, including my mother. Her voice sounded distant even though my father’s was not. Not for long, my mother stepped into my room. She sat next to me and soothe my back. I cried violently to her and she kept soothing my back. After she had enough of my tears, she cupped my face and looked at me right in my eyes.”

“She said that my father was angry because he cared so deep about me. I shook my head then I shouted, ‘If he cares about me then why he yelled at me? I was scared, mother.’ she kissed my forehead and said the most unforgettable sentence, ‘So does your father, Legolas. He scared you might get hurt, he does not want any of his kin and his people got hurt. He was trying to protect you.’ At that, I stopped crying and laid my head on my mother’s lap.”

As Legolas paused, Sigrid asked, “then how did you and your father get along again?”

Legolas chuckled, “well, that is the best part.”

Sigrid giggled then leaned her body more forward, Tauriel had to held her waist so she did not fall over.

“That night when we had dinner, my father sat quietly on his chair, looking at his plate the whole dinner. Myself, who sat on his right side also silent. I dare not to speak any word afraid if my father dislike my action. So we ate in silence. But my mother did not think so. She left the table without any words making my father looking at her departure, so do I.”

“The situation got more awkward than before. Without my mother who clinked her glass or asking me or my father to pass the salt, we just sat in silent. I could feel my father gaze flickered towards me sometime but he did not make any further move.”

“Very sudden, we heard the most indigenous dwarvish song that could often be heard at big feasts. Myself and my father looked very surprised, especially my father. He dislikes dwarf so much that he almost banned any song that includes a subject of a dwarf in it. We recognize the person who was singing it. And we were right! As the person singing it appeared behind my father’s tall chair holding a bottle of wine!”

“It was my mother! With her bright face, she sang the song happily and moving wildly. She spun around shaking the bottle up and down. The song itself tells a story of a father and his son who were partying and enjoying the night after a big battle. But my mother changed the pronounces to me and my father.”

Tauriel was aghast by this. She never knew the queen was this open and cheerful. She always thought that the queen was an elf like Thranduil was. Cold, and not easy to spoke to, but guessed she was wrong after all. Plus, Tauriel had never met the queen before.

Sigrid giggling again. The bed creaked as she swung her feet. Tauriel kept holding Sigrid tightly.

“I could not contain myself so I laughed loudly and cheering her. My father who was still shocked at her action staring at us with his mouth hung open! I, with happy spirit now was proposed to my father to join me clapping. My father watched me bewildered. A minute later, my mother stopped and poured us luscious wine into our glasses. She smiled at us the most fond smile ever. And told my father to forgive my action.”

“With the atmosphere which was cheerful after my mother’s show, my father forgave me instantly and quickly told me that he was very worried that I might got hurt. My mother was right about my father. I apologized once more to him and he stood to hug me. I melted into his hug when a hand wrapped around my shoulder and a body pressed to my side. My mother was there too, hugging the two of us. That was the most unforgettable dinner of all time.”

Sigrid was now smiling widely. Her eyes were twinkling astonished by Legolas’s story. Her body which was bent forward before now was leaning to her right, pressing against a body of an elf.

“I’m happy I could hear your stories, Captain Tauriel, Prince Legolas. It makes me realize that I’m not alone, well I am literally not alone, Bain and Tilda are share the same experience, but... knowing both of you are in the same boat as us makes me relief and ready to face the days forward without my Ma.”

“Both of you make me strong. Thank you.” her voice was a small squeak at the end of her gratitude.

The Captain and the Prince now sharing smiles across the beds. Fondness surrounding them, the impact was not only occurred to the girl, but also to them.

They shared the same experience and the same pain. It was uneasy at first but now, after hearing their stories and Sigrid’s gratitude, like Sigrid said, they were now ready to face the days beyond.

As the night went on, the captain had accomplished her duty to turn off the candle the girl had commanded before. Now the room were silent and dim. Bain had fallen asleep, so did Legolas but Tauriel and Sigrid still guarded up, mind walking everywhere. Sigrid’s little hands were resting on top of Tauriel’s waist, seeking for warming.

“Captain.”

Tauriel looked down to see the girl’s face that was also looking back at her, it was not distinct as the only light that helped her see was the moon the window had shown and the faint light from behind the door which led to the room where they just had tea, but Tauriel could still make the beautiful blue eyes from the girl.

“Yes, Sigrid?”

The girl shifted, searching for more comfortable position, “why Da and King Thranduil still up? Are they still not sleepy?”

Sigrid’s statement made Tauriel sharpened her ears. It was true that there was a faint conversation of Bard and her King from the living room. They must be talking about their their lost, or the delivery business. Tauriel sighed as she smiled at Sigrid.

“They are sleepy but they still have more to talk about.”

“Like what?”

Tauriel hummed, “Like your father’s job as a bargeman.”

Sigrid inhaled happily, “Da will still do the delivery?”

“Yes, Sigrid.” Tauriel brushed away some hair strands on the girl’s forehead. “King Thranduil is satisfied with your father’s hard work.”

Sigrid giggled. The side of Tauriel’s torso were being tickled as the girl buried her small head onto it.

“You should get some sleep, Sigrid. You have to help your father taking care of your little sister tomorrow.”

“Will do, Captain.”

With that, the girl drifted to sleep. Her faint breath accompanying the Captain who was still wide awake. This night had been so long. She had never feel so much feelings like this for hundreds of years.

She felt very bad for Bard’s children. Sigrid, Bain and Tilda had to grow up without the care of a mother, especially Tilda.

She really wanted to do something for Bard and his children, maybe she could come to Bard’s house again sometime to play with Sigrid and Bain and help Bard taking care of little Tilda, she could bring Legolas too!

But she doubted that she could make that real. She and her best friend had duty, and with the spiders in the forest making her time as a Captain increase.

However, the first thing she was going to do was told the Master off. The Master needed to be taught about responsibility and equal share.

The people of Laketown deserved better than this, they had worked hard for their living and for the Kingdom of Greenwood, they at least needed to be paid more.

But to accomplish all of it, she needed to rest her eyes first. The sound of Bain’s adorable snore and Sigrid’s warm breath making Tauriel drifted to sleep.

She ignored the sound of glass and hushed conversation from the living room, ignoring all her curiosity about their topics, alas, the Captain finally asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Thranduil will confront the Master. And ooo~ is the Master is in a serious problem.


	10. IX. Family and Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning came and the elves were getting ready to leave Bard's house, but they have a little domestic and warm conversation on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, I'm sorry :")

The kettle on the fireplace was boiling, water bubbles demanded to be freed from the lid of the kettle. Their efforts were wasted as they themself vanished as they were separated from the heat of the fire.

They were poured to several cups on the table. They are now called tea in cups. The girl who made them brought arranged them on the table the most tidy way. There are three on the left and three on the right. The girl who was preparing the teas now sighing in satisfaction.

Hands on her hip, she was very proud of herself, not every little child could woke up early and prepare early warm beverages for everyone in the house.

After she eyed the cups on the table, she went to open the windows across the kitchen and the living room. She didn’t bother to light off the fire in the fireplace, she assumed the fire would warm everyone as they gather in this room later.

The time she finished, the girl collapsed on the bench beside the table where the teas were served. She patiently waited for the next person who wakes up. She sipped her own tea with delighted face, proud with her beverage.

Not for long, a beautiful elf captain and a handsome elf prince emerged from the same room where she slept last night. The girl whirled around to see her guests who stayed at her house. She greeted them with a wide grin and told them to sit and enjoy the morning tea.

The elves smiled back then accepted her offer. They sat on either side of the girl. They both took the cup she just made and sipped them, their face turned warm like the tea they drank.

Sigrid inspected the elves carefully. Their face were bright even when they just woke up, their hair was very tidy and was braided neatly like the time they came to her house yesterday. Sigrid likes the way they braided their hair. It was unique and beautiful. She wonders if she could learn to braid her hair like that one day.

They enjoy the morning with warm talks and fun teasing. Sigrid loved to tease the Prince, when she realized that the Captain was also fond of teasing the Prince, she teamed up with her against the Prince.

There was a creak from a door behind them. Sigrid and the elves turned around in sync to see who’s opening the door. She and the elves smiled and greeted the person who was walking wobbly towards the table. Bain, her little brother rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of his drowsiness. As he reached the table, Legolas happily scooped him up and put him on his lap like last night.

This round, they were now teasing Bain and Bain’s adorable disapproval making her, the Captain, and the Prince laughed.

Suddenly, there was a faint crying from another room behind them. Their laughter now dissolved and Bain who was now fully awake exclaimed, “It’s Tilda!”

And he was right, a moments later, came her father holding her little sister in a cocoon from the room.

Bard smiled for a brief moment when he saw the view in from of him.

Usually, Sigrid and Bain would run straight to him and hug his legs and his waist every time he woke up, but this time Bard was greeted by a calm Bain on the lap of an Elven Prince and a happy Sigrid who was leaning her body to the Elven Captain.

“Good morning, Da! Come here, I’ve prepared tea!” said Sigrid happily as she waved her hand to Bard.

Bard smiled at her then walked carefully to the bench across his children and the elves. He then sat slowly, not wanting Tilda to cry louder.

As Bard sat, Sigrid jumped suddenly, “Oh, I almost forgot. I’ve also prepared a glass of milk for Tilda. Wait here sister Tilda, big sister Sigrid will go get you some milk!” with that, Sigrid ran to the kitchen to get the glass of milk for her little sister.

Bard sighed in relieved as he wouldn’t need to prepare the milk himself. He soon soothed little Tilda by swaying her gently so her crying would dissolve.

Tauriel and Legolas smiled at him and Tilda. After being curious to see the child, they were now allowed to see her, their straight sitting position making them easier to took a good view of Bard’s youngest daughter.

Tauriel stated, “she is so beautiful, Bard.”

At the praising, Bard looked up to see her face. Tauriel was smiling fondly at him, her sharp eyes now were soft.

Bard chuckled, “yeah, she is. I’m delighted that you could come here and see her.”

“After our conversation at the dock?” Tauriel sighed happily, “I won’t miss the chance, Bard.”

Soon, Sigrid came with a glass of warm milk and a small spoon. She put it in front of Bard who thanked her as he grabbed the spoon. Sigrid jumped happily, liberated because she could help her father with her little sister.

Tauriel helped her climbed the bench when Sigrid arrived beside her. “You did a very good job, Sigrid!” she cried.

“Just like you said last night, Tauriel! And I’m happy to help Da!”

Tauriel laughed. She caught Bard’s eye looking at him. Without any words, she knew Bard was thanking her. His look was full of gratitude. She smiled at him in exchange.

The five of them then laughing and chatting while waiting for the Elvenking to wake up.

Tauriel was surprised that her king could sleep well this night, remembering this was the first time the King sleeping without any of his preference gown, wine and bed sheet. She hoped he won’t fuss about Bard’s bed as he woke up. Even though, Tauriel chuckled as she imagine Thranduil showering Legolas with his complaints about the bed on the way back to the Kingdom.

However, deep down Tauriel didn’t want this to end so fast. She enjoyed this scene. Legolas playing with Bain, Bard talking to Tauriel about his daily life while feeding little Tilda, Sigrid teasing her and Legolas. She felt like she was being in a big family and she quickly grew very fond of this. She adored it.

All of sudden, the door of Bard’s room was opened. The people in the living room now was silent as they turned their attention to the direction of the sound.

There, stood a fearful Elvenking with his robe on circling his arms, eyes sharp, face tilted upward, and... messy hair?

A brief chuckle came from Bard’s direction. His action was followed by his children as they looking at his hair.

Realizing the reason behind the laughter, Thranduil sighed, “I cannot seem to find any brush in your room, Bard.”

“Oh!” Bard cried. He stood up then made his way towards the King still holding little Tilda.

Thranduil kept looking at him with with cold stare. But little did he know, Bard had an intention for him,

“Could you please hold her for a moment? I’ll go grab the brush.” in a flash, Bard gave the Elvenking his little baby.

Thranduil who was not ready for Bard’s action, quickly held Tilda as he about to complaint.

Now Bard just left a bemused Elvenking with his baby. Thranduil slowly looked at Tilda. At first, Tilda was quiet adjusting with the new grip, but not long she started to wriggle her body and crying.

Bewildered and startled Thranduil was now looking for help by making eye contacts with Legolas and Tauriel.

Legolas who was also surprised, told him to sit and give Tilda the milk on the table. The King followed his suggestion, he then started to walk carefully to the table, not wanting to be stumbled by his long dress.

Legolas, Tauriel, Bain, and Sigrid were now looking at him with open mouth. Each of them mouthing “careful!” every each step Thranduil made.

Not wanting anything bad happened to Tilda and her King, Tauriel quickly made an action, she stood up from her seat and moved the bench in front of her a bit further from the table so Thranduil could easily sit down.

They were all exhaled in relieved as the tense situation was ended. The Elvenking had made his way to the table safely. Sigrid who was gripping Legolas’ sleeves and Bain who was clinging hard to him released their grip. Legolas who was holding his breath now was sighing in ease.

Thranduil who was also relieved, quickly grabbed the spoon in front of him and feed Tilda with the milk Legolas told him earlier so that her crying won’t get any louder.

Tauriel returned to her seat with an audible sigh. Sigrid who was waiting for her, quickly leaned to her side again.

They were now giggling in adore seeing the Elvenking feeding little Tilda. Legolas who was cradling Bain teased him.

“Do you want me to feed you like that, Bain?”

Sigrid laughed while Bain disagreed, “hey! I am not a baby anymore!”

They all laughed, including the King. Thranduil, surprisingly could do daily activity with his hair being a complete mess.

Tauriel was confused, there was a brush in Sigrid’s room that she and Legolas used it earlier, Bard could have easily grab it as the room located near the kitchen. But Bard didn’t go there, instead he went down stair and he sure took his time.

Oh well, in the mean time she could enjoy this new scenery in front of her.

Their waiting now finished as Bard entered the kitchen with a brush in his right hand. “Sorry I took so long. This is the cleanest brush we have.”

Oh, so that was why he was taking minutes.

Thranduil gave him an indolent gaze as he studied the brush and back at his arms again. “It seems that my hands are full.”

“Oh right. My apology.” Bard marched towards the King.

To be honest, Tauriel was a bit disappointed the scenery of her Lord feeding a little baby would vanish as Bard scoped Tilda back. But to her surprise, the scenery wasn’t vanish, instead Bard started to touch Thranduil’s head and carefully brush it.

“By Valar, Bard!” Thranduil exclaimed when Bard brushed his hair, he was as surprised as Tauriel, Legolas, Sigrid, and Bain. He whirled around and was looking Bard right at the eyes now.

Bard jumped, “Oh, was it too rough? I am so sorry, I will be slower this time.”

“No, I thought you were going to carry Tilda back and pass me the brush!”

Bard oh-ed in embarrassment. He pulled back his hand and gulped, “I thought you meant... Because you seem to be enjoying feeding Tilda and Tilda looks so comfortable in your arms. So, I thought.” he sputtered. Tauriel could see a faint blush on his cheek.

Thranduil blinked taking in the bargeman’s words. When he understood, he looked down to his arms. Bard was right, she seemed to be very comfortable in his arms. Her mouth wide open, waiting for her food.

The Elvenking sighed, “Well, I suppose you are right... But be careful with my ears.” he grabbed the spoon back and continued feeding little Tilda.

Still embarrassed, Bard coughed, “Alright. Of course.” he continued to brushing the Elvenking hair in slow and steady pace.

Tauriel’s lips were a straight line as she made eye contact with Legolas. This was a very new view for them. They knew no one had ever brushing their Lord’s hair before, well his wife had but that was a very long time ago. Plus, no one had dared to touch the Elvenking’s hair, let alone brushing it and Thranduil had made it clear that he could do it by himself.

However, it was crystal clear that a little baby could melt his guards.

They shuddered when their Lord inhaled sharply as Bard suddenly touched his left ear.

“I am sorry.” he let out a faint apology that almost couldn’t be heard. But Thranduil could as he nodded a little.

Tauriel looked down to her side when Sigrid audibly fascinated by the view. “You alright, Sigrid?” asked her.

Sigrid turned her head upwards to face Tauriel, “could you do that to me sometime, Captain Tauriel?” she beamed.

Tauriel chuckled, “of course, ask me when you want it.” her reply was exchanged by an adorable squeal.

Tauriel caught Legolas’s gaze when she looked back up. He was smiling softly at her and Sigrid. In his arms, Bain was playing with his blonde hair as he watching his father’s movement brushing the King’s hair.

Legolas’ and Tauriel’s soft gaze spoke that they would never forget this moment. In a small house of a bargeman, sitting warmly in the morning while enjoying morning tea, and melted into each others’ warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side story will come very soon~~


	11. X. Confronting and Serving Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel, Legolas, and Thranduil was about to speak to the Master of Laketown concerning Bard's and every other worker's problem towards the Master. Thranduil was going to teach him about equal care but his way of teaching may not be the best way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the Master and Alfrid so much, they don't deserve much screen timeeeeeeeeee.  
> Oh and, sorry for the delay, I was working on other project that was due yesterday. But I am happy with this chapter.

The situation outside the house was flurry as people were passing by the docks, buying supplies at the market, and fishing on the boat below the docks.

Tauriel was waiting at the porch for her King and her Prince to come outside. But the process was longer than usual as a little boy was hugging the Prince’s leg, not wanting him to go and a little girl who was talking to the Elvenking about their next visit.

Tauriel smiled as Legolas could finally soothe the boy and promised he would visit as soon as possible, he walked towards the porch and went down to the docks. Now just leave the Elvenking, he already succeeded assuring the little girl but now he stopped at the bargeman with his baby in his arms.

“My deepest gratitude for your hospitality, Bard. I assure you, you and your children will be safe.”

Bard, the bargeman smiled and shook his head, “I’m the one who should be thankful for that you will talk to the Master about my condition. And I’m sorry that I could not come with you to talk with the Master.” he motioned at his baby in his arms who was asleep peacefully.

Thranduil followed his gaze and smiled at the baby, “no need to feel sorry, Bard.” Alas, the King put his right hand to his chest and left the bargeman.

He walked past through Tauriel and walked gracefully down the stairs.

Before Tauriel could leave, Bard walked to the porch and called her. “Captain Tauriel.”

Tauriel smiled at his bright tone that he used to speak at the dock in Greenwood. She whirled around to face Bard. “Yes, bargeman?”

Bard exhaled blithely, “I don’t know how to thank you. I believe this was your idea to come and see me and talk to the Master.”

“You have showed us your gratitude by letting us stayed in your home.”

Bard laughed fondly, his eyes still showed gratitude as he gaze into her.

“Well, I will see you at the dock next consignment, Bard.” she stated with a playful tone.

Bard laughed once again. “Of course, Captain.” he bowed as Tauriel took her leave.

But before she could step down the stair, Sigrid stopped her by taking her hand in hers.

Tauriel turned around and looked down to her waist, there, Sigrid stood before her, her hands are busy brushing with each other.

“What is it, Sigrid?”

Sigrid finally looked up, she looked very shy, “are you promise to come again as soon as possible?”

“I will try to visit when I am off duty.” She brushed the girl’s hair gently with her hand.

“Because King Thranduil promised he will come as soon as he can. Do you promise?”

Tauriel inhaled then let it out with a smile, “I promise.” she Bent down and went to kiss Sigrid’s forehead softly.

Bain who was clutching Bard’s leg the whole time finally walked to her, “Captain, can I have a kiss too?”

The Captain giggled, “of course you can.” she moved aside to kiss the boy’s forehead

The children giggled as they stepped back to clutch to their father once again. Tauriel put her hand to her chest then left the family, as she went down the docks, the children waved and cheered at their guests.

Thranduil bowed slightly at them and the three elves finally left the house.

They made their way back to the Master’s place ready to give them hell as the Elvenking speak about Bard’s case.

As they walked through the docks, they arranged their position with the Elvenking in front and the Prince beside him and the Captin behind them. The said arrangement made the small party looked more casual in the eyes of the people of Laketown as the King walked with his son.

The men who were doing their activities near Bard’s house were giving them astonished gaze and gasps. Why were the King of Greenwood stayed in the house of that poor bargeman? Tauriel could only gave them a smile in exchange of an answer.

Not for long, they conjured with other Elf guards that just came to the town this morning. Those were the same guards when they came to Laketown yesterday. They reported that they brought their mounts as well and left it at the same place as before.

After the king accepted the report, they rearranged their position wit two elf guards on the front and four behind the Captain. The troupe walked hastily yet gracefully to the Master’s place.

When the reached the front door, a man guard hurriedly went inside to inform the Master about their arrival. A second later, the front door was opened by two men guards. The Elvenking entered the building with his son and the Captain leaving the other six guards outside.

Tauriel inspected the room beyond her eyes, there were almost no books laying around random places but instead were replaced by scrolls. There were scrolls on the table, on the floor, on the ladder, chairs, and shelves.

As she inspecting deeper, she realized that some of the scrolls were written about the town’s laws. She squinted her eyes, was the Master was about to punish someone? Did he forget about the laws so he bothered to took out so many scrolls?

She dismissed her question as she knew she could not get the answer she was looking for.

After a minute of waiting, the Master and Alfrid appeared from the stair beside the throne. He smiled nervously at her troupe and let the Elvenking to take a sit on the table in the middle of the room.

When the Elvenking, the Master, and the Prince had taken their seat, the Elvenking did not went directly showering the Master with his complaint, instead he waited for the Master to speak first.

The King’s action surely made the Master uneasy, he was twitching uncomfortably, shifting in his sit and trying very hard to avoid making eye contacts with the elves in front of him.

Tauriel who was standing near a book shelves beside the table watched the Master who was agonized in pity. Though, she supported her Lord’s action by making the Master tortured, he deserved it. He deserved the cold stare of the Elvenking and his painful silent treatment after everything he did to Bard.

“So...” the Master stammered trying to enlighten the mood, “I heard you stayed in the bargeman’s house last night.”

The King answered but his cold stare was not yet gone, “We did. We also talked.”

At this, the Master rubbed his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief, “That’s uh- a good thing right, Alfrid?”

Alfrid who was inspecting the floor since the Elvenking sat startled, his eyes darting every person in the room, “Oh, yes! Yes, Sire. It’s good that now the bond between Laketown and Greenwood is getting stronger.” he ended it with a humorless laugh to the Master.

The Master followed Alfrid’s action, awkwardly laughing at the Elves.

Thranduil kept shooting the men with his penetrating gaze. He despise these men, after knowing all things they had done. Bard had told him all last night in their late night chat.

He knew what they did with the unscheduled fishes, what they did with the market, and the taxes. He knew what they did in their free times, the wines and ale from the low people. Disgusting.

The Elvenking let out a deep shout stopping the Master and Alfrid’s bitter laugh, “You are correct, Alfrid the bond is now strengthen as I and the bargeman talk last night and I am disgusted by your action, _Master of Laketown_.”

The chair across the Elves creaking as the Master startled, “I..- I don’t understand, King Thranduil what are you talking about.” he once again laughed a bitter laugh.

“Perhaps that makes sense as you and your right hand also some of the guards always holding a feast each night. I wonder where the money from the deliveries are gone.” the room now trembled, frightened by the deep baritone of the Elvenking.

“Such a pity I have wasted my wealth for people like you. Perhaps I should put an end with the agreement your ancestor and I had agreed hundreds years ago, clearly it is not a mutual agreement for both sides. And I shan’t be worried as I can manage the supplies in my kingdom now.”

Tauriel was shocked by the Elvenking’s threat. If he cut the agreement, all people of Laketown would suffer in poverty. She even had promised Sigrid that his father would keep doing the consignment.

Oh, but Bard’s words earlier.

She caught Legolas’s eyes when she inspecting the Lord. Without words, Legolas assured her that this was just a mere threat for the Master, Thranduil would never stop the consignment. Legolas raised his brows and nodded to Tauriel.

Tauriel oh-ed when she got the message and nod back at the Prince. She exhaled as her concern vanished, but she kept her stance firm and her glance sharp to maintain her fierce and to intimidate the Master and his right rand.

“Oh! King Thranduil please don’t! What would happen to the poor people and even the wealthy people? If you stop agreement we will fall to destitution. Please, consider your action, My King.”

Thranduil knitted his brows, clearly had enough with the Master’s words. The Master now looking at the Elvenking, pleading. So did Alfrid whose mouth aghast and stammered while waiting for the Elvenking’s answer.

“I am not the one who should consider their action. It is you who need to consider your action before making your people fell into poverty. Your greedy behaviour needs to change, so does your laws and your policies. You treat your people like street dogs who don’t have any use in life, you treat your worker like scum, you pay them less than it should be!”

“I am sorry! I’m sorry for my actions, I didn’t-”

“SAVE YOUR YOUR APOLOGY TO YOUR PEOPLE!” The graceful Elvenking now became vicious as he stood from his chair and standing firmly, face and eyes narrowed to the Master in front of him. “You should treat them equally. Like a normal human being. They deserve the same amount of wealth as you.”

Legolas was startled at first but soon supported his father’s action by gazing pointedly to the Master.

Tauriel inhaled sharply at the same time, she did feel a bit bad for the Master but, at the end, he deserved it after everything he had done.

The Master cried, “I will, King Thranduil. I promise to fix my policies and my behaviour. Just please, don’t erase the agreement, my King.”

The Master was clearly begging for The Elvenking’s mercy now. Tauriel noted this in her head; the Master was really afraid with her Lord. She really sure that he wouldn’t want to make King Thranduil furious again in the future.

“I will keep your promise in my mind.” Thranduil walked away from his chair. Legolas also following his movement. “Moreover, I will not end the agreement, yet. Bard will do the consignment one year from now, he have to take care of his newborn daughter. In the mean time...”

He started to walk towards the front door with Legolas and Tauriel behind. “Find a new bargeman to replace him, Master Maxwell.”

With that, The Elvenking walked pass the door the men guard had opened for him. Leaving a shocked yet relieved Master and his right hand.

On the way to the stable where their mounts were kept, people kept glancing over their party, like they didn’t get enough look of the elves.

Tauriel was surprised that Thranduil could maintain his anger, not slamming the table or kicked the chair whatsoever. Tauriel bracing herself asking the question.

“I wanted to leave as fast as possible, I could not see his face for much longer. His look is as filthy as his personality.” he then made disgusted voice at the end of his sentence.

Tauriel chuckled silently, “Although I support how you treat him then.”

“Well, He deserved it.”

The elf guards quickly untie the horses and the King’s elk as they arrived at the stable. One by one, the horses untied and prepared to be mounted.

Tauriel untied her own horse, she loved her horse, she had been riding him since a long time and she did not planning to let other elf took care of her horse, even just for untying him.

She was undoing the first knot when Legolas appeared beside her.

“I see you’ve got questions back there.”

She glanced at her best friend for a brief moment then looked back at her horse. “You know me so well, my Prince.”

“Do tell then.” he leaned to a wooden pole that supports the roof of the stable.

“Did you and your father planned that on the way to the Master’s place?”

Legolas inhaled, “yes we did. It went splendidly, did it?”

Tauriel chuckled. The second knot and the final knot had been undone, now her horse was free, Tauriel quickly made her way to the saddle to fasten it.

“I like his petrified look on his face when my father shouted.”

Tauriel laughed once again, “well, like your father said, he deserves it.”

On the way back to Greenwood, Tauriel was lost in her mind fortunately her horse knew where to go and followed the King’s and the Prince’s mount in front of him so there was no worry for Tauriel.

She could not meet and talk with Bard when guarding the consignment until next year. Well, that was a very good choice Thranduil and Bard had agreed last night in their late night talk. Very wise. Bard could take care and keeping an eye for Tilda until she’s a year old and strong enough to be left by her father for a day.

Bard could also teaching Bain and Sigrid to do everyday job and training them to be a good older brother and sister for Tilda.

She hoped that Bard’s money and food crisis would end now the Master had been taught about equal care and paying his workers as how it should be by her Lord an hour ago.

But deep down, Tauriel felt a bit lonely. She knew there were no other bargemen who was as blithe and as straightforward as Bard.

Well, she could only wait for now. Besides, a year will go swiftly for an elf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side story will come next chapter~~~


	12. 2. A Good Deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Ori was begging for new writing supplies, but Dori was having money problem. However, a dwarf was giving Ori the supplies he needed. Dori thought this was to good to be true, and it was to good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delaaaay. I was working on this as fast as I could.   
> Also, this is a bit cliche. BUT EVERYONE NEED RI BROTHERS' SOFTNESS

Dori rubbed his forehead in exhaust. He could finally found a piece of paper that was good enough to be written or drawn. He had searched every inch of the house, from his drawer, his closet, his father’s chest, his desk, the attic, even the barrels in his tea shop. A soon as he found it in one of the drawer in his tea shop, he quickly gave it to his youngest brother.

Now, Ori was scribbling (or drawing?) furiously on the floor humming and singing dwarvish songs as he did so. On a chair behind him, the oldest was sighing. He was still young but searching for such thin thing accompanied by a crying dwarfling made his head dizzy. His back also hurt due to constantly crouching down the tables and desks for that Mahal forsaken paper.

The house was running out of papers, scrolls, and books. Those had decreased rapidly as young Ori’s interest for writting and drawing increased. Every night, Ori always pleading and whining to Dori, asking for books to be written and papers to be drawn.

Dori rested his head on his hand, he stared worriedly at his little brother. He was afraid that young Ori could not improve his skills when the books, papers, and scrolls finally run out. He had money, of course. His tea shop was going splendidly, dwarrows of Ered Luin loved his teas but still, the money from selling tea was not as much as selling ale. He could still buy new books and dozens of scrolls, but he also need to buy foods, clothes, and everyday supplies.

The song Ori hummed reached his ears, a song about a dwarf father and his son who went back home from a war and celebrating their victory with drinking and feasting. Dori smiled, his little brother looked so happy. Minutes ago, he was crying while clutching his tunic begging for paper.

Ori’s smile made him sighed once again. He needed to short this problem out quickly. He would need to promote his tea more efficient, oh or he could also make new tea flavor any dwarrow had not yet tasted before, and selling some sunflower seeds is not so bad, but do not sell tea seeds, dwarrows wouldn’t come to buy his tea anymore as they already have their own tea garden.

The front door was suddenly opened when Dori was thinking and a figure of slim dwarf came in to the living room.

“Evening, Dori.”

Dori was startled, his vision of his tea shop quickly vanished, “By Mahal! You startled me, Nori!”

The dwarf shrugged and chuckled, “That was not intended.”

Dori rolled his eyes as his other younger brother took his seat across the table.

Nori always came home this late lately. Dori had warned him about coming home too late but the younger dwarf was in his teenage year, so Dori tried to not restrain him too hard or his teenage stubbornest would took over him and he would soon rebel.

“Where have you been the whole day? It is past seven!” he tried to hold his tone and remain calm.

“Bofur’s. His brother was sculpting, so we decided to help!” he explained as he took off his outer coat, leaving a gray tunic covering his agile body.

“What are you rascals even trying to help? You didn’t disturb Bifur did you?” Dori snarled, didn’t buy the younger’s statement.

Nori laughed, “Of course, not! Why, you don’t trust your own brother, Dori?”

Dori huffed in exchange for a reply. His trust for Nori had decreased at the same time Nori’s mischief behaviour started to grow in his teenage years. He sometimes lied for his own good and he was pretty good at it.

Dori recenter his attention to Ori again fully. He had not yet figured out the problem, but his ideas before could work. And it would work better if the other brother is cooperating. Dori’s mind was racing at this. Just think about it. Nori could help promoting his tea shop, or he could sell his sunflower seeds. He was very good at tempting and manipulating, just like his father.

Suddenly, a small body hugged his leg. Dori looked down to his leg and saw a sleepy Ori begging for lullaby.

Dori smiled softly then scoped Ori up to his arms. He decided to end the day and end his planning and continue it tomorrow, he said goodnight to Nori who was inspecting Ori’s scribbling before entering Ori’s room.

The next afternoon, Dori was brewing his tea in his tea shop. It was a good day and he wanted to make it better by a cup of tea for himself. Some minutes ago, a couple of dwarrows bought his tea in a huge amount. Dori thought to himself, the couple must had been wealthy and preparing for a feast, but with ‘tea’. Such a classy feast it was then. He chuckled to himself.

He was startled when a small hand held his thigh. It was Ori! Dori carefully bent down to face his little brother.

“What is it, Ori?”

“Do you have any empty book, Dori?” The dwarfling voice was light and adorable.

Dori inhaled, he knew where this was going, “Oh, are you going to write a tale?”

Ori jumped, “Yes! I dreamed the most extraordinary dream when I taking a nap!” he stopped to collect his breath, “So, do you have any book to be written and drawn, Dori?” he swayed his body as he asked.

As he thought.

Dori rubbed his neck, “Well, Ori. I have some books but I forget where did I put it. I will go find it when I close the shop. Is that alright?”

“Hmmm...” Ori looked up, thinking about his brother’s offer. “Alright! I will go read Amad’s book then! Bye Dori!” with that, Ori ran inside the shop and into the living room where their mother kept her collection of books on the shelves.

Dori sighed, the truth was, he didn’t even sure he got any book left as Ori asked one yesterday morning. He hardly remember he had any paper or scroll, let alone a writable book.

He didn’t want Ori to be upset knowing that there was no book left. He had choice, he had to buy some books, paper, and scroll this evening.

He quickly gathered his posture when a dwarf came by to buy some tea.

That evening, Dori came home to count his revenua today. He took out his accounting book and a quill and quickly count the coins he got today. He planned to go and buy some writing supplies for Ori at a book shop that opened until 9.

He looked outside his room through the door that connected to the living room. Ori was still there, sitting on a sofa and reading a book. Dori smiled, his little brother was still very young and yet he loved to read and could already write, well his writing was not as good as professional scroll writer or story teller, but he was still in process.

Dori knew he was going to be a good writer one day.

And thinking of brother, where the heck is Nori? It was six o’clock already, he supposed to be home. Dori huffed, he scribbled furiously on the book. Did he visiting Bifur’s and Bofur’s home again like last night? Or did he got in trouble? Dori quickly shook his head, getting rid of bad things Nori might got into.

Nori was very different from Ori. Nori loved adventure and playing outside, he’s not very staying-at-home dwarfling. And, he was a total rascal. Always getting himself in trouble. He was indeed very close with Bofur who was a bit younger than him and those two always managed to get a trouble everyday.

Well, it was a good thing if Nori was in Bofur’s home, because Bofur’s older brother, Bifur was always there. Sculpting, and carving. He would surely keep an eye for those two as they play. Therefore, he should not worry too much. But Nori could have help him right now, actually. Helping him closing the shop would be a great start.

Dori finally finished counting the coins. But, he was not satisfied with the result. There were only a small amount of coins to buy Ori’s writing supplies. He had to divide the other to buy another stuff like meats, and fruits. Oh, and vegetables. When was the last time he and his brother eat some vegetables? He quickly added vegetables to his book and divided the rest of the coins.

He was devastated after knowing there was only a coin left for Ori. He rubbed his temple with both of his palms. Well, a scroll and some plies of paper would also do it. Better than nothing.

He got up from his chair and put on his coat. His braids were good, he didn’t need to redo it.

But, as he stepped into the living room, the front door was opened and a cheerful shout reached the living room.

“Ori! Look what I got for you~”

Ori beamed as he realize who it was, “Nori!” he put down his book on the sofa and quickly ran to the front door.

Dori was astonished. It was rare for Nori to brought back some keepsakes. He walked curiously to where his brothers were.

He was surprised once again when Ori jumped to his direction holding something in his hands.

“Dori, Dori! Look what Nori got for me!”

Ori presented a beautiful made book in front of him. The book was big and thick with a beautiful cover that was coloured in red with painting of flowers. Judging by the thickness and the size of the book, Dori was extremely sure that Ori would spent months filling it with his stories and drawings.

Dori took the book and opened it. He was aghast when he see the inside Of it. The quality of the paper was ridiculously good, and it had already been numbered at the bottom of each pages. What a beautiful book.

“This is gorgeous, Ori!” Dori praised.

Ori giggled and took back the book, “I agree, Dori! I love it so much! Oh, and you can find the book you promised me another day.” he ran to a small drawer near the sofa to grabbed a quill and a vial of ink He then placed himself on a chair and a table in the middle of the room.

Dori smiled as he watching his little brother scribbling furiously on the book.

Nori walked past him with his coat on his hand. He chuckled, “He is very inspired, aye.”

Dori adverted his gaze to him and followed him to the coat hanger near his room. “Where did you get that book anyway, Nori?”

Nori answered without looking at him but he was still grinning, “Bifur gave it to me. He knows that Ori loves writing and drawing so much, so he gave it to me and wished for me to give it to Ori.”

“I see. Although, I never realize he notices Ori’s interest. I thought he was too busy with his carvings.”

“I kind of told him someday before.” he untied his braid and crackled his head.

Dori nodded at that. “Well, do please give Bifur my gratitude the next time you come to his place.”

“I will~”

Dori once again smiled as he watched Nori left the living room to his room. He felt very lucky today, he didn’t need to spend his spare coin to buy Ori some supplies. He could add it to meat supply.

He made a promise to himself as he walked to sit next to Ori, he would give something to Bifur in return if he’s not busy with his tea shop.

The next day was a busy day in his tea shop. A man ranger came to stop by and have a tea to reduce his exhaust. He sat in front of his shop on a small chair and chatting with Dori.

He got a small heart attack when Ori suddenly appeared next to him, clutching his tuning.

It appeared that Ori had ran out of ink. That made sense as Ori was staying up late writing his story. Dori soothed him and told him he would go and find some ink later evening in the house.

Ori nodded happily and asked Dori if he could go out and play. Of course Dori allowed him, but with few warnings as he did so. Ori jumped and quickly opened a small door that led to the front side of his shop.

The ranger saw him and greeted him, Ori greeted back and ran to a cheese shop not far from his tea shop. There lived an old dwarrowdam who loved to entertain Ori with various story that she had. She also had a lot of scrolls and books to be read. Her son was the one who taking care of the shop.

Dori laughed fondly, well, Ori’s definition of playing was a bit different from other dwarfling.

Later that evening, Dori was doing his daily activity. He opened his accounting book and started counting and dividing his revenue today.

He was upset once again after knowing that he didn’t have enough money to buy some ink. He rested his head on the head of the chair. What would he going to say to Ori?

Well, there was nothing wrong with being honest. Therefore, he braced himself to tell Ori who was eating soup in the living room about the ink.

As he opened his door, the front door opened and a familiar shout once again could be heard. He quickly opened his door widely and stepped out to the living room.

Ori was already skipping to the source of the voice. Dori was about to follow his youngest brother when the said dwarfling appeared in front of him, holding a bottle of ink in his hand. He presented it to him with sparkle in his eyes.

“Look, Dori! Nori got me a bottle of ink! And this bottle is bigger than what I have before!”

Dori oh-ed, he inspected the bottle. It was true that this bottle was much bigger than the one Ori owned and it seemed that its quality was better than the old one. More thick and darker.

Dori rustled Ori’s hair and got a giggle in exchange. The dwarfling then quickly grabbed his book Bifur gave him yesterday and started to pour his mind to the book.

Dori watched in awe and aghast. Did Bifur gave this too? He quickly walked towards Nori who was making his way to the kitchen to pour himself a bowl of soup.

“Nori, did Bifur gave the ink today?” he asked in hushed voice so that Ori didn’t hear it.

Nori nodded, “Aye. He decided to gave me his ink. He kept it for a while but he didn’t use it, so he told me I can have it.”

“And did Bofur complaint? He could have use the ink.”

“No. Not at all~ he even supported Bifur’s action.”

Dori raised his eyebrows in understanding. “Oh and Nori, did you give Bifur my gratitude?”

Nori who was walking back to the living room waved, “I have, Dori. He was happy to hear it.”

The oldest smiled to himself. He did not need to tell Ori the harsh truth, nor to spend more coins to buy some ink in the future. Now he really need to return Bifur’s kind present as soon as possible.

The morning after was also a busy morning at the shop. The ranger brought two of his friends to his shop to have some tea. Dori was happy to serve them. One of the ranger also said that his tea was good.

Dori couldn’t smile any wider.

He was preparing new cups for the next tea when Ori came once again. This time he said that his quill was broken. He broke it when he was writing a moment ago.

Dori soothed him as Ori was about to cry and saying; that is alright, I will find you another one. I’m sure I have it somewhere in the house.

The youngest was relieved hearing this. Dori then told him to go play outside.

The youngest nodded and walked outside the shop to the rangers who was joking around with each other. The ranger who came yesterday quickly greeted Ori and scoped him up on his lap. Ori was squealing as he was tossed in the air gently by him. Soon, the rangers surrounded him with their stories of their experience in the wild, outside Ered Luin and to the vast forests.

Dori chuckled and left his brother to be handled by the rangers. He knew those men were good men. He talked to them earlier and they were fun to tell jokes too.

The evening, Dori counted his revenue today and hoping that he could spare some coins to buy new quill for his youngest brother.

A smile spread along his face as he could finally spare 3 coins to buy new quill. But his smile quickly vanished as he remembered that fruits’ price now raising. He corrected his writing and sighed through his hands.

This time he got no coins for buying Ori writing supply. And he doubted Bifur would give a quill for Ori. So, he took a deep breath and stomped out from his room.

Ori was eating an apple on the table in the middle of the room. He swayed his foot happily when he spotted Dori. Dori’s courage recoiled. He had no heart to tell his beloved brother that he got no money to buy new quill. He also lied that he had some in the house.

But, he had to tell the truth. So he opened his mouth to tell Ori.

“Evening, you both! Ori, I have something for you!”

Dori was surprised, he turned around to see a grinning Nori standing behind him.

Ori ran straight to hug Nori’s legs and received a quill from Nori. Wait... a _quill?!_

Dori inspected the quill Ori showed him. The quality was so good and the design was graceful, the color was also eye catching, no wonder Ori had already grew very fond of the quill.

Dori quickly grabbed the teen dwarf’s arm and face him right in the eyes. “Where did you got the quill?”

“Bifur gave me today. He thought the quill would have a better purpose if he gives it to Ori.”

Dori folded his arms in front of his chest thinking about Nori’s words. How did Bifur knew that Ori needed a quill, and how did he knew Ori needed a bottle of ink yesterday? Something seemed fishy.

But nevertheless, he still needed to exchange Bifur’s kindness by doing the same like he did.

That night, he prepared a basket of fruits, teas, and meats. He arranged it carefully and beautifully to be gave to Bifur tomorrow morning before he opened his shop.

The next morning, Dori knocked on Bifur’s front door. Didn’t get an answer, he waited a few seconds before knocked it again.

Not for long, a dark haired teenage dwarf appeared behind the door. It was Bofur, Bifur’s younger brother. He wore a furry hat to cover his head, though, it was not chilly today. Guessed, Bofur just loved to wear hats.

Dori informed his reason of visiting him this morning and Bofur led him in his house.

The inside of the house was cozy. There were a lot of wooden carving on the shelves, tables, and racks. Though, it was a bit messy. Dori sat on a chair in front of the table on one side of the room.

Bofur told him to wait for him to call his brother.

A moments later, came a long haired dwarf with serious face. Dori instantly smiled at him and gave the basket.

“Here are for you. These are the best in my house. I owe you a lot, Bifur. Young Ori loved your gifts!” he exclaimed.

Bofur raised an eyebrow, “my gifts?” he spoke is Kuzdul.

“Yes. Ori loved the book you gave him, the ink and the quill! You might be his new hero now.”

Dori’s doubt grew bigger as Bifur eyed him deeply, “I only gave him a book. I don’t have any quill or ink, Bofur has but it is not as good as you know the shape of quill and the color of ink.”

At this, Dori’s doubts were right. It was too good that Bifur knew what Ori needed each time he needed something. This got to be Nori’s doing.

He quickly said goodbye to Bifur and Bofur and made his way back home. He got so much to tell Nori. Oh, that little bastard would have his pay.

As he arrived at his house, he found Nori and Ori were bickering on the floor of the living room. There was a carpet that separate them from the cold floor. The view almost made him melt, but he got words to say.

“Nori!” he half shouted.

The brothers who were bickering now silent and looking at Dori in shock. “What is it, Dori?” asked Nori.

“Where exactly did you get the ink and the quill?” his tone was firm and his gaze was sharp.

Nori laughed humorless, “what do you mean where? I’ve explained it to you, Bifur gave them to me.”

“Only the book. Am I correct?”

Ori flinched, he didn’t like the tone of Dori’s voice. “Dori? What’s the matter?”

But Dori ignored him and remained focus on Nori who was loss at word. “Please tell me where did you get them.”

There was tense silent and awkward eye contacts before Nori opened his mouth.

“I stole them.” his voice was so faint, even Ori could not hear it.

“You what?”

“I told you I stole them!” Nori folded his arms in embarrassment.

Dori and Ori were both as shocked as a deer who got struck by an arrow. They looked at Nori in disbelief.

“Nori... how could you do that?” the oldest asked as he started to crouched down to sit in front of him.

Nori sighed, “I couldn’t bear to see Ori...” he stopped to look at his younger brother who looked back at him in curiosity and disbelief. “I couldn’t bear to see Ori got sad for not having proper writing supplies.”

Right now, it was Ori’s turn who was loss for words. He fidgeted his small hands and looking straight at the carpet.

Dori looked at him intensely, waiting for another distinct answer.

“I know you don’t have enough money to buy new supplies for Ori. Don’t you think I am not paying attention. I sneak off from Bifur’s house to see your shop. and realized that your customer had been decreased.”

“Also, I always kept an eye for foods and supplies prices at the market and noticed their price are raising. So... I stole them from the market too while I inspecting.” Nori hugged his knees in embarrass and guilt.

Dori was thinking about his brother’s confessing carefully. To be honest, he was not the one who did a wrong thing here. He himself also did.

“Nori, Ori,” Dori opened his mouth. “I am also sorry for lying to you. Especially you, Ori.”

Ori looked up when he heard his name being called.

“I lied to you that I had some book, ink, and quill in house but I actually don’t have any. It is true that I got no money to buy you new supplies, Ori.” Dori now was looking at his other brother, “Nori. I know you’re trying to be a good brother and do good deeds for him. But, stealing is not good, instead, it is very bad. You can get yourself arrested by the safety department.”

Nori nodded at this.

Dori grabbed his shoulder to soothe his nerve. “I’m not angry at you, you know. Well, if you do it again, I might be very angry at you.”

Nori pouted, he looked at his hand on his left shoulder and his face in turn. He finally exhaled, “Alright. I’m sorry.”

Satisfied, Dori looked at the youngest now, “Ori, if you’re thinking that this is all your fault, then don’t. it is not your fault.”

Ori who was old enough to understand it nodded.

“Do you forgive, Ori? For me had lied to you.” he continued.

Ori didn’t answer, instead he stood up and hugged his older brothers in his little arms.

“You’re not wrong, Dori. You do not need to be sorry. Nori, you make me happy, so. I forgive you!”

The oldest and the middle smiled fondly at each other hearing this. They spoke so much with their eye contact, then they hugged their youngest in return.

Dori was glad it was all over, but what he didn’t know was that Nori was not planning to stop his mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAURIEL, LEGOLAS, AND THRANDUIL WILL MEET THE COMPANY OF THORIN OAKENSHIELD IN A FEW CHAPTERSSSS, stay tune~ :D //


	13. XI. Barrels and Secrecy (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master had replace Bard with another bargeman but this man had no fun at all. Tauriel had to deal with her boredom but a new problem managed to get to The Kingdom of Greenwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short.. I'm sorryyyyyy-  
> Also I'm sorry for being late. I'm trying to get use to my new laptop 😁

Tauriel sat on a boulder that located near the pebbled dock with her companion beside her. It’s been two weeks since her last visit to Laketown and the Master of Laketown had replaced Bard with another bargeman.

According to one of the guard who watched the consignment last week, the new bargeman was a silent man, a bit grumpy, and not friendly at all.

Tauriel huffed as she rested her chin on her hand. This was going to be boring, she thought. She inspected her surrounding, there was no sign of those beasts since last week, wonder where they went, and the bargeman was still not here.

She opened the basket that was filled with bread and cheese she prepared earlier then ate it with her companion. She spent her time waiting by daydreaming about hings. She liked to do that in her free time.

Not for long, a boat came and a stout man hoped down from the boat.

Tauriel got up up from her seat and stood firm, inspecting the new bargeman from hair to boots.

The man was very different than Bard. He was grumpy, not very fond of talking. His coat was old and his boots were muddy, his beard was gray, gaze deviant, and his skin was freckled.

He hoped down at the same time the barrels arrived. 14 barrels were ready to return to the town on the lake.

He gave a quick greeting by nodding at Tauriel’s direction and heading straight to get the barrels. Tauriel and her company to help him and soon, the barrels were secured on the bargeman’s boat.

The bargeman left as fast as he came. Tauriel kept gazing toward the direction the bargeman just passed.

She agreed to the rumor the guards said now. He got no spirit whatsoever and no intention of socializing with the elves who guard the whole consignment. Well, there were two possible reason for that, first one was because of the bargeman himself, and the second one was because of her lord’s furry back then. Probably the Master told the new bargeman to talk less to them. Oh well, she could bear with it, no problem at all.

The next watching schedule, Tauriel and her companion encountered with those beasts on the way to the dock. She and her companion took care of them pretty well and arrived at the dock safely.

The bargeman came not long after and the barrels also followed. The three of them carefully lift the barrels up to the boat.

Before the bargeman leave, Tauriel halted him,

“Excuse me, but, could you please send my greeting to Bard and his children? I know for sure you know him.”

The middle aged bargeman thought for a second then nodded, “Aye, I will. But don’t expect for an answer, he’s quite busy these days.”

The Captain thought, ‘must be his children.’

“Do tell it is from Tauriel.”

The boat swayed a little as the bargeman hoped up and he took his leave.

Without glancing back, Tauriel and her companion returned to their Kingdom and quickly do their other duties.

Tauriel was walking to her chamber when Eldur, one of the elf who was in charge of taking care of the food supply called her.

“What is the matter, Eldur?”

He went straight to the point, “I am sorry to interrupt you but, did you take a large amount of fruits and meat this morning?”

“No.” Tauriel was befuddled by his question. He should have known all the food that came out from the supply chamber. This is odd. “I did not, Eldur. What exactly happened?”

“Ah, my apology then. You may didn’t know but since the last three weeks, those certain supplies have been decreasing. Well, sometimes also cheese” he talked as polite as he could but his concern appeared vividly on his face.

Tauriel asked again starting to get curious, “How large to be exact those supplies had been taken?”

“I assume half a barrel approximately.”

Tauriel nodded understanding, “I will try to help you on this case, Eldur. I will let the prince know about this, if I may.”

“Absolutely, that is a nice idea. Alright then, I will ask the other guards.”

With that, Eldur went down the wooden stair to do what he said. Tauriel stood by her door for a moment then strode up stairs to find her best friend.

They almost collided when Tauriel met him in the hall.

Legolas’s surprised was not yet gone when Tauriel filled him with the problem.

“Oh, I did not take them today nor the days before.”

“I thought so too. Why would you eat that much anyway, you don’t want to ruin that well-built body.”

Legolas laughed, “You know me so well.” They both laughed but Legolas’s face turned serious right after, “But seriously, how come an elf or elves took the supplies without Eldur knowing. You do know that Eldur is always oversees the supply, in and out.”

“I agree with you, _mellon nin_. Either this elf who took the supplies is cunning or Eldur was inadvertent.” Tauriel followed Legolas down stairs as they talked.

“Neither way, I will keep an eye for the stolen food supplies. I will not tell my father yet until there is any further report from Eldur that concerns the whole kingdom.” Legolas’s face was all serious as they walked down the wooden stairs.

Tauriel tilted her head, inspecting his words. “Why waiting until Elgur give more report?”

“Because without any report from Eldur my father will only presume that I am only want more food at dinner table.” His face was now loosen and a wide grin painted his face.

Tauriel scoffed at the end of Legolas’s joking. They separated at the main hall as Legolas was going to take letters from Elrond in other room and Tauriel was going to the archery.

Tauriel’s next guard schedule which was 5 weeks from her last had gotten her to be sitting on the usual boulder she used to sit. Her companion was doing the same on the boulder across her, the difference was he was counting how many time a bird flew above them.

Yes, this was so boring.

Tauriel tried to make herself busy by contemplating the stolen food supply. Eldur still hadn’t give any further report so Tauriel assumed the thief didn’t stole it or Eldur didn’t notice the food had gone missing. She decided to ask Eldur later this consignment.

Their patience finally paid off as 13 barrels came from the river toward them. Tauriel and her companion quickly secured the barrels onto the dock as the bargeman had not yet come. Tauriel griped when she finished lifting the barrels, “Bard wouldn’t be this late.”

Not very soon, a boat heading towards them and the same grouchy man hoped down from the boat.

However, before he lift the barrels to the boat, he approached Tauriel. The Captain who was skeptical towards him, stood firmly.

“Your message had been delivered and answered.” He spoke concisely as he stopped in front of her.

Tauriel’s face lit up instantly but she kept her sharp gaze, “Really? What did he say?”

He walked past her and heading to the barrels, “A gratitude and a question.”

Tauriel followed him and helped him with the barrels, her companion followed right after. “What do you mean exactly? What question?” she asked, not exactly satisfied with the bargeman’s short answer.

He grunted as he brought two barrels and carried them onto his boat, “My memory is not what it used to be.”

The Captain squinted her eyes.

And the man noticed, “But I do remember he mentioned about barrel and foods.”

Tauriel raised her eyebrows taking in the man’s words. She didn’t know his name so she restrain herself from calling him. She thought it was inappropriate.

As the last barrel finally hoped onto the boat, the bargeman climbed up. “I suggest you to postpone another message.” The tone of his was not to be called genteel.

“For what reason?” Tauriel once again got puzzled by the bargeman.

“My house is not exactly close to his and I’m tired of walking after doing the barge, not to mention my bad memory, wherefore I highly suggest you to stop sending messages.” He grumbled when he turned away from the Captain. “It’s also not my job.”

The bargeman then grouchily took his leave, leaving a surprised elf Captain on the dock.

“Well that was churlish.”

Tauriel and her companion returned to the Kingdom shortly after. On the way, Tauriel’s mind was racing about the middle-aged bargeman’s message from Bard. Barrel and foods? Did Bard ran out of food? Was he on an economy crisis again? And what did that got to do with barrel?

Needing a second opinion, Tauriel intended to talk about this to Legolas. If he got any free time.

As she arrive at the Kingdom and met Legolas at their hiding spot, she quickly filled him with her experience with the bargeman this early morning.

Legolas raised one of his brows after Tauriel finished her report. He pinched his chin, “I have an assumption but I am certain you will not like it.”

“Spill it.” Tauriel crossed her legs as she weighed her body to her hands.

“Does Bard come here every week to creep to the supply chamber? And- ”

Tauriel rolled her eyes in the most exaggerate way, “Uugh, that is so wrong in so many ways. He would never.”

“I told you, you will not going to like it, it is just guess.” Legolas chuckled. “Anyhow, I do not really think Bard was talking about our food supply.”

“How so?”

Legolas changed his seat position, “Perhaps the Master gave him a barrel of food supplies and he was delighted to tell you.” He tilted his chin towards her.

Considering her best friend’s opinion, she glanced at the ground. “I think you are right. Well, if he’s happy, then so do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to finish the next chapter as soon as I can 😉👌


End file.
